El caos y las sombras
by franco.minan
Summary: Luego de ser reformado, Discord estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero algo en él lo devolvió al camino del caos, sin embargo hay una cosa que puede reformarlo por completo, y al ocurrir eso, tendrá que demostrar que es un buen tipo, sobre todo a una princesa muy especial para él, aunque eso signifique poner en peligro su propia existencia con la llegada de dos súper villanos.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La historia se ubica tan solo un corto tiempo después de que Twilight se volviera una alicornio, a pesar de ahora ser toda una princesa, Celestia aún seguía al mando, debido a la falta de experiencia de Twilight en este campo.

No tomo mucho para que Discord regresara al vicio de causar caos en Equestria , pero como toda gran historia digna de contarse, está en particular, empieza cuando las cosas se pusieron mal, y cuando digo mal, me refiero a que realmente están mal, pero no por causa de Discord, sino por dos individuos más poderosos que él.

Podría parecer un día tranquilo y soleado, pero si nos adentramos a campo abierto, parte de este estaba destruido, había árboles derribados y quemados, cortinas de polvo y humo en el aire y un ambiente desolado.

Aunque en realidad el ambiente no estaba tan vacio, de hecho, estaban Twilight y sus amigas (incluyendo a Spike) junto a Celestia. No parecían estar teniendo un buen día, a decir verdad era el peor, no para Twilight y sus amigas, lo era para Celestia, quien derramaba lagrimas junto a las otras ponis que la acompañaban en su dolor, pues en los cascos de Celestia estaba el cuerpo de un Dragón compuesto por partes de otros seres, ya saben de quien estamos hablando (Discord), estaba inconsciente, o mejor dicho, algo más que inconsciente, quien empezó a diseminarse en partículas y estas a tomar rumbo desconocido en todo el ambiente.

¿Por qué razón Discord llego a este punto?

¿Quiénes son los dos individuos?

¿Por qué Celestia se siente asi?

¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO!


	2. En la tormenta

"En la tormenta"

Remontándose una semana antes, Discord, aparentemente reformado, no había presentado más incidentes de caos, sin embargo algo dentro de él lo hizo regresar a ese viejo oficio, parecía estar en su naturaleza no cambiar nunca, pero de vez en cuando, uno hace lo incorrecto con motivos por así decirlo…correctos.

Aquel día, Twilight estaba aprendiendo a ser una princesa, y había recibido la visita de sus amigas y Spike, debido a que ella ahora vivía en el castillo.

Sus amigas se la habían pasado todo el día con ella en Canterlot, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a Ponyville.

Las cinco ponis y el dragón abordaron el tren de regreso a casa, pasaron algunas horas hasta que se fueron acercando cada vez más al pueblo, pero a medida que se acercaba el tren cada vez más y más, notaron una tormenta, la cual empezaba a cubrir todo Ponyville, empezó a llover chocolate como la última vez que Discord ataco el lugar, también había muchos truenos y rayos.

No sabían que era lo que sucedía pero ya se hacían una idea de quien pudo haber causado todo este caos, obviamente pensaron en un único individuo que podría tener el poder para crear todo esto.

-¡Discord!-dijo sorprendida Applejack

-No me gusta decir el "te lo advertí", pero te lo advertí Fluttershy, te dije que no podríamos confiar en ese gran mentiroso de Discord-le decía Rainbow a Fluttershy muy enojada.

-yo…-decía Fluttershy con su voz tímida.

-este no es momento para discutir chicas, tenemos que alertar a la princesa Celestia y a Twilight, ¡oiga conductor tenemos que regresar a Canterlot!-le dijo Spike al conductor.

-me adivinaste el pensamiento….-dijo el conductor mientras no dejaba de observar la tormenta con espanto, era obvio que no se quería quedar en Ponyville con todo este problema de grandes proporciones, inmediatamente puso el tren con rumbo a Canterlot.

Luego de un corto tiempo, el tren llego a su destino, y todo el grupo se dirigió al castillo con prisa y al entrar, antes de alguien pudiera decir algo, Celestia hablo.

Por cierto, Twilight estaba a su lado.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación, luego de que se fueran me informaron de lo que está sucediendo en Ponyville, ya me imaginaba que esto pasaría, en Discord no se puede confiar, así que deberán usar nuevamente los elementos de la armonía contra el-dijo Celestia con tono serio.

-¡un momento!...-interrumpió Twilight

-Los elementos de la armonía se quedaron en Ponyville, ahora recuerdo que usted me los dio por precaución-dijo Twilight algo alarmada

-¡no puede ser!, ahora tendremos que regresar nuevamente a ese lugar-dijo Rainbow

-su majestad, ¿Qué haremos ahora?, será peligroso regresar a Ponyville con Discord merodeando por ahí-dijo Rarity

-tendrán que arriesgarse mis jóvenes amigas, no queda de otra, confió plenamente en que ustedes pueden hacerlo, si ya convirtieron a Discord en piedra una vez, les aseguro que pueden hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Celestia levantando un poco los ánimos de las ponis.

-Vamos amigas, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Twilight

Inmediatamente Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y se tele transportó con las demás ponis a Ponyville, dejando a Spike en el palacio.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba envuelto en un caos total, todo era desastroso y habían casa de cabeza y objetos volando por todos lados, lo extraño es que no se veía a Discord por ningún lado, Twilight se volvió a tele transportar junto con las demás a la biblioteca, recuperaron los elementos de la armonía y salieron.

No pasaron mucho tiempo caminado por el lugar hasta que en frente de ellas hubo un resplandor, y de la nada apareció Discord, mirándolas fijamente.

-sabía que no eras de fiar tonto, te dimos una oportunidad y las desperdiciaste, ahora pagaras las consecuencias-dijo Rainbow muy enfadada.

-¡tú eres la tonta!, ¡todas lo son!, ustedes no pasaron por lo que yo pase, jamás me entenderían, no saben lo que se siente estar atrapado en piedra mucho tiempo, y sobre todo cuando sufres el rechazo de los demás... y de alguien muy especial...-dijo Discord con tono alto, dejando un tanto confundidas a las ponis, las cuales se preguntaban…. ¿quién es ese alguien especial?

-¿¡Por qué haces esto Discord!?, eras mi amigo-dijo Fluttershy, esta vez alzando el tono de voz, raro en ella.

-¡NO TENGO AMIGOS!, ¡TU NO LO ERAS ANTES DE ESTO!-grito Discord, haciendo sentir muy mal a Fluttershy, hasta el punto de hacerla expulsar algunas lágrimas.

-¡no te metas con Fluttershy!, ella te considero su amigo, y ya hiciste bastante daño-dijo Applejack

-¡hagámoslo chicas!-dijo Twilight, la corona y los collares empezaron a brillar, y a cargar la energía ya estaban listas para detener a Discord pero el….

-¡NO!... ¡NO VOLVERE A ESA PRISION!-exclamando esto, Discord expulso unas ondas de energía de su cuerpo, cosa que nunca antes se había visto en él, ni siquiera Celestia, estas ondas se expandieron con enorme rapidez y fuerza, las cuales hicieron estallar los vidrios de las ventanas. Las ponis quedaron atrapadas entre estas ondas y fueron arrojadas a gran distancia, y al caer al suelo, quedando inconscientes por nos segundos, Twilight abrió sus ojos y no pudo creer lo que estaba tirado en el piso.

Su elemento de la armonía estaba….roto.


	3. Una opción inesperada

"Una opción inesperada"

Las ondas expansivas habían sido tan fuertes, que lograron romper el elemento de la armonía de Twilight, Twilight estaba desconcertada al ver lo sucedido, no podía creerlo, era imposible que su elemento se pudiera romper de esa manera, es lo peor que podría pasar en un momento como ese, ya que sin el elemento más importante, ellas están total y completamente….perdidas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Discord para sí mismo, extrañamente el jamás había experimentado ese poder y se preguntaba como hizo eso.

-jamás me había pasado, y…. ¿porque me siento tan cansado?, ¿de dónde vino toda esa energía?... ¿habrá sido en realidad por….ella?- Discord se hacía un sinfín de preguntas en su mente, empezó a pensar que esa reacción no fue por el temor de ser convertido en piedra, parece que en realidad fue por el recuerdo de alguien.

-¡no puede ser!-exclamo Twilight

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Rainbow dash mientras se levantaba.

-¡la corona esta rota!-volvió a exclamar Twilight

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron todas las ponis al mismo tiempo

-¿¡pero que…. dijiste que la corona se rompió!?-decía Applejack

-¡es imposible!-dijo Rarity

-¡no puede ser!-dijo Fluttershy mirando a Discord, quien también había caído al suelo luego de ese gran despliegue de poder y se estaba levantando.

-¿¡como rayos hiciste eso!?-pregunto Twilight

-no lo se….eso no importa….ahora que tu elemento de la armonía fue destruido, ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenerme-dijo Discord intentando evadir sus propias dudas al respecto.

-eso no va a pasar Discord, sea cual sea el método que usemos, nosotras nos encargaremos de detenerte y jamás nos rendiremos-dijo Twilight

-¡así es!, no dejaremos que sigas causando más estragos en Ponyville y toda Equestria-exclamo Applejack

-me sorprende que tengan la valentía de decir esas palabras luego de que hayan perdido el más poderoso elemento, que al parecer no resulto ser tan poderoso-decía Discord sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡jamás te saldrás con la tuya!-grito Rainbow

DOS HORAS DESPUES EN EL CASTILLO DE CELESTIA….

-pues creo que se salió con la suya…-dijo Rainbow, las seis ponis se vieron obligadas a escapar a Canterlot, aunque era difícil de creer, habían sido vencidas por Discord, cosa que no era tan fácil de aceptar y menos que haya destruido el elemento más importante.

-no puedo creer lo que me dicen….jamás pensé que su odio lo volvería tan fuerte, y menos aún para lograr destruir tu elemento de la armonía-decía Celestia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-lo siento mucho princesa….le fallamos-decía Twilight muy angustiada mientras observaba en el piso su elemento destruido.

-jamás pensé que sucedería esto -dijo Twilight.

-odio decirlo….pero en serio nos dio una paliza-dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, estamos perdidas, ¡perdidas!, ¡literalmente!-Pinkie empezaba a entrar en pánico, raro también en ella.

-cálmate, no es momento para pánico-dijo Luna, quien también estaba ahí.

-de hecho esta bien el pánico y hay que usarlo correctamente….tenemos que buscar el método para poder restaurar el elemento de Twilight-dijo Spike.

-¿usted no puede repararlo?-pregunto Twilight a Celestia.

-por desgracia….no….yo sola no…. a pesar de que tu poder es de gran nivel, no será suficiente, ni siquiera el poder de tu hermano y Cadance sería suficiente, tampoco el mío y el de Luna….los podría matar, ya que tu elemento es energía pura….aunque….-Celestia parecía ocurrírsele algo.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Twilight a lo que Celestia aún no respondía.

-hola…. ¿hay alguien ahí dentro?- decía Luna.

-Princesa….si no le molesta….-decía Fluttershy con su suave voz.

-oh, lo siento….yo….pensándolo mejor….con tu ayuda, junto a la de Shining armour, Cadance y Luna, tendríamos una cantidad considerable de energía, pero….necesitaríamos a un miembro más y creo saber quién puede ayudarnos, pero es obvio que no lo hará….-dijo Celestia, ella sabía de alguien que podría ayudarlos pero….

-¿a qué se refiere?, ¿dónde está el?-pregunto Twilight, a lo que Celestia responde:

"Acaban de pelear contra el"


	4. Extraño, muy extraño

"Extraño, muy extraño"

El único ser que completaría el poder para restaurar el elemento de la armonía de Twilight era Discord, otra no había opción, era el único, pero para la tan mala suerte de nuestras ponis, él estaba del lado de los chicos malos, no había nada que se podía hacer, al menos no por ahora, por ahora todas estaban más confundidas de lo que ya estaban hace un buen rato y Twilight fue la primera en replicar esto.

-princesa, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, sabe perfectamente que Discord jamás nos ayudara, ¿no existe otra forma?-pregunto Twilight

-me temo que no….no hay opción-dijo con pena Celestia

-¡fantástico!, estamos acabadas, Discord se apoderara de toda Equestria y cuando nos pregunten qué es lo que hacíamos cuando tomaron Equestria, nosotras diremos, "solo estuvimos mirando", que cruel realidad-dijo Rainbow

-piense por favor….-volvió a insistir Twilight

-la única forma de acabar con todo esto es….destruir a Discord-dijo Celestia con un tono de pena, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, y seguro que debe ser así.

-no sé….puede ser que Discord este causando mucho alboroto pero….no podríamos matarlo, no nos comportamos así-dijo Applejack

-lo entiendo….solo…. era una idea…. una opción, y el fondo siento mucha pena por el….él no era así….créanme, lo sé mejor que nadie-dijo Celestia

Las ponis, sobretodo Twilight, quedaron algo confundidas por lo que dijo Celestia, no sabían que sucedía, parecía que algo le pasaba a Celestia, jamás la habían visto tan nostálgica y menos por el enemigo, considerando el tiempo que ha vivido Celestia, Twilight empezaba a pesar, ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido entre Discord y Celestia?, ¿Por qué parece que en realidad ella no quiere detenerlo?, ella se hacía un sinfín de preguntas y antes de pudiera mencionar alguna, Shining armour y Cadance entraron juntos.

Naturalmente Twilight y Cadence se saludarían con alegría cantando la típica canción cuando Cadence era la niñera de Twilight, pero obviamente no había tiempo para juegos tan infantiles.

-¿hermano, que haces aquí?-pregunto Twilight

-hola Twilight, la princesa nos avisó lo que estaba pasando, vinimos en cuanto pudimos-dijo Shining armour

-es un placer volverte a ver Twilight-dijo Cadence

-igualmente amiga-respondió Twilight

-¡santo cielo!, ¿Qué le paso a la corona?-pregunto Cadence

-no sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero fuimos a detener a Discord y cuando ya lo teníamos, expulso un poder oculto que jamás habíamos visto, y por desgracia la corona de Twilight resulto ser destruida por esa ráfaga de poder-dijo Pinkie Pie

-no está bien, nada bien-dijo Shining armour

-lo sé….y hay más….la princesa Celestia dijo que la única forma de renovar la corona seria uniéndonos, tu, Cadence, la princesa Luna, la princesa Celestia, yo y….Discord-dijo Twilight con angustia.

-¡QUE!-dijeron Shining y Cadence

-lamentablemente, esa es la situación-dijo Luna

-pues no hay de otra, tendremos que detenerlo nosotros mismos-sugirió Shining

-de algún modo-

-bueno chicas, no sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí viendo como Discord hace de las suyas e Ponyville-dijo Rainbow

-nosotros también iremos con ustedes….no sé cómo, pero lo detendremos-dijo Cadence

-¡esperen!-interrumpió Celestia

-Tiren a inmovilizar, pero por favor, no a matar-dijo Celestia, a lo que Luna se quedó mirando a Celestia con cara de nostalgia y los demás con dudas.

Dicho esto, Twilight tele transportó a todos a Ponyville, pero al llegar, se quedaron confundidas por lo que veían.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Twilight, debido a que al llegar a Ponyville, todo estaba de lo más normal, ya no había tormenta, no llovía chocolate, ya no habían casas flotando y todos los ponis estaban caminando por las calles como si hubiera sido un día como cualquier otro de la semana.

-no lo entiendo, hace unas horas todo esto estaba envuelto en caos, ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí mientras estábamos con Celestia?-pregunto Twilight para sí misma.

De pronto, vieron a Derpy pasar caminando frente a ellos, a la cual no dudaron en preguntarle lo que paso.

-¿Derpy, que sucedió aquí?, hace unas horas, Discord estaba atacando Ponyville-dijo Twilight

-¿de qué hablan?, ha sido un día común y corriente-dijo Derpy

-pe…pe-pero, no puede ser-insistió Twilight

-además, Discord fue reformado, todos poni sabe eso-dicho esto, Derpy se fue volando, sin dejar que la interrogaran más.

-¿crees que Discord les haya borrado la memoria a todos?-pregunto Cadence a Shining armour

-es probable-respondió Shining

-esto está cada vez más extraño-dijo Cadence

-sea cual sea el motivo, aquí no conseguimos nada, tenemos que volver con Celestia-dijo Shining, a lo que Twilight regreso con ellos al castillo.

-princesa Celestia, lamento ser….portadora de malas y extrañas noticias, pero todo en Ponyville regreso a la normalidad, y por alguna razón, nadie recuerda lo sucedido-dijo Twlight

-no sé qué decir….no sé qué estará planeando Discord, pero cada vez me siento más confundida que antes-dijo Celestia con angustia.

-será mejor que tomen un descanso, ya va siendo hora de que anochezca, y por lo que veo, ya han sido suficientes sorpresas por hoy….solo nos queda estar atentos.

ESA NOCHE EN CANTERLOT….

Twilight, Spike y el resto de las ponis estaban en el cuarto de Twilight, hablando de lo sucedido ese día.

-la actitud de la princesa no ha sido la misma de siempre…me preocupa-decía Twilight

-Celestia nunca ha actuado así, aquí hay gato encerrado-decía Spike

-¿crees que nos está ocultando algo?-pregunto Twilight

-es una princesa….Twilight….es la princesa…. ha vivido más de un siglo y considerando ese tiempo es probable que….-Spike se detiene por un momento

-¿probable que?-pregunta Applejack

-que entre esos dos….haya habido algo-dijo Spike


	5. Cosas del pasado

"Cosas del pasado"

Por una vez en la vida, Spike decía algo con mucha lógica y sabiduría, lo que en realidad ponía más nerviosas a las demás ponis, ya que Spike jamás bromearía con algo así.

Cada vez más el dilema aumentaba, y nadie sabía porque Celestia actuaba de esa manera, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido.

-espera, espera, ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-pregunto Twilight

-es solo lógica, ¿Qué más podría ser?-dijo Spike

-¿de que estas hablando?, son mentiras, ¿Qué podría verle Celestia a esa cosa?-dijo Rainbow

-sea lo que sea que le haya visto, explícame la razón de su actitud, parece que está más preocupada en que no le pase nada, que en detenerlo…. ¿porque?, ¿Qué no nos está diciendo?-dijo Spike

-no lo sé…-contesto Rainbow

-exacto y es precisamente por esto, que este asunto no me cuadra-dijo Spike

-Spike, me parece que estas exagerando-dijo Twilight

-claro que no y tú conoces a la princesa tanto como Luna, es obvio que aquí está pasando algo realmente serio-respondió Spike

-además parece que la princesa sabe mucho de Discord, por así decirlo-continuo Spike

-Twilight, escúchalo, empiezo a pensar que Spike tiene razón-dijo Applejack

-Twilight, mira cómo está la situación, en este momento no podemos saber que es verdad y que es mentira, tienes que hablar con Celestia-dijo Spike

-vamos Twilight, no perdemos nada preguntándole-dijo Fluttershy

-ok, tu ganas Spike, le preguntare-dijo Twilight de mala gana.

-bueno…por ahora solo nos queda descansar, ya es muy tarde-dijo Pinkie

-pero chicas….seré yo quien hable con ella, solo yo-dijo Twilight

-de acuerdo querida, lo que tú digas-dijo Rarity

-ustedes vayan a dormir….yo….saldré un rato a caminar-dijo Spike, acto seguido de salir de la habitación, cosa que causo un poco de sospechas en las ponis y más en Twilight.

-chicas, voy a seguirlo, solo por precaución, ¿sí?-dijo Rarity, quien también salió de la habitación.

-¿creen que estarán bien?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Eso espero-dijo Twilight

Ya en el pasillo, Rarity seguía a Spike, no muy a distancia pero cerca, después de un rato, Spike fue al balcón en donde anunciaron a Twilight como princesa, se subió y se sentó en la baranda, quedándose sentado mirando hacia el cielo.

-no deberían desconfiar tanto de mi-dijo Spike, dando a entender que se había dado cuenta de que Rarity estaba ahí.

-oh….bueno….yo-decía Rarity

-no te preocupes, no me incomoda que me sigas-dijo Spike

-ok….Spike….debo decir que has madurado mucho desde que nos conocimos-decía Rarity mientras se acercaba a Spike.

-¿tú crees?-pregunto Spike

-por supuesto, me dejaste intrigada por lo que dijiste haya atrás-dijo Rarity

-bueno, no es para tanto, solo use en razonamiento lógico, es todo-decía Spike

-para nada, en serio fuiste muy inteligente, cada día me siento más orgullosa de ti Spike- decía Rarity

-gracias….viniendo de ti eso….es lindo-dijo Spike con algo de timidez.

-oh Spike, eres el mejor amigo del mundo-decía Rarity dándole un tierno abrazo a Spike.

-si….solo amigo….-pensó Spike, era obvio que él no podría tenerla, y ser un dragón complicaba mucho las cosas, pensaba que si por lo menos el fuera un poni, al menos tendría algo de chance para estar con ella, curiosamente Rarity tuvo la misma idea.

-si tan solo fueras un poni….-pensó Rarity, ella en realidad había empezado a sentir algo por el desde el ataque de codicia que tubo Spike hace un tiempo, y aunque esta historia no se centra en esta pareja dispareja, la noche siguió su transcurso, aunque con ese abrazo, el tiempo parecía ir más lento para esos dos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….

A la mañana siguiente, todas ya habían despertado, Spike y Rarity, se habían ido en la madrugada a dormir junto con las demás, y Twilight ya se estaba preparando para el interrogatorio que se venía, fue donde Celestia pedirle un tiempo juntas pen privado para hablar.

-princesa Celestia, yo…quisiera hablar con usted, en privado y solas-dijo Twilight

-salgamos-dijo Celestia

Ambas salieron del castillo, y fueron a caminar juntas al campo lleno de flores y árboles, hasta que se detuvieron debajo de un enorme árbol y Twilight hablo primero.

-princesa, con temor a sonar como una entrometida….su actitud no ha sido la misma de siempre, usted parece conocer mucho acerca de Discord, y la verdad es que me intriga…a todas no intriga saber que paso hace más de mil años-decía Twilight

-cuando era un adolescente como tu….ya era la princesa, algo inexperta y junto a Luna, hacíamos los labores reales….Discord era alguien bueno, no había entrado aún al camino del caos….casi nunca hable con él, era solo un amigo…..-Celestia seguía narrando a Twilight lo sucedido, sin saber que alguien los estaba espiando desde el arriba del árbol, nada más y nada menos que el mismo Discord.

-se podría decir que Discord era un rechazado social, nadie lo quería por ser un ser extraño, algunos hasta le tenían miedo, ya que se conoce lo destructiva que era su especie, la cual se extinguió debido a razones que nadie conoce…. solo sobrevivió un huevo, el cual tardo muchos años en abrirse, del cual salió Discord antes de que yo existiera, y en todo ese tiempo él estuvo solo, y cuando me conoció, yo no tuve problemas con el….pasaron los años y a Discord se le subió el poder a la cabeza….fue cuando Luna y yo lo convertimos en piedra, y aunque el no represento nada muy importante en mi vida….digamos que no pasó desapercibido que él no ya estuviera con nosotras….-decía Celestia

Estas palabras de Celestia, dejaron algo confundida a Twilight, ¿Por qué razón Celestia incluiría el tema de que Discord no fue algo importante en su vida?, cosa que la deja confusa, pero más que todo, Discord quien estaba ahí se estaba poniendo muy furioso, tanto así que trituro con su mano una de las ramas de la cual se sujetaba.

-mentirosa….-pensó en el momento en que rompió la rama, el sonido fue escuchado por Celestia y Twilight, quienes voltearon a ver que fue eso, pero al ver hacia el árbol, no había nada de nada, solo vieron la rama caer al suelo, cosa que causo un extraño presentimiento en Celestia.

-Twilight….creo ya te dije lo suficiente….necesito estar sola….tengo que hacer algo…-dijo Celestia dándole la espalda a Twilight.

-¿se siente bien?-pregunto Twilight

-si Twilight, muy bien, solo….déjame sola, ¿sí?-dijo Celestia

-está bien….yo….ya me retiro-dicho esto Twilight se fue dejando a Celestia en el campo.

**¿Será cierto lo que le dijo Celestia a Twilight?...Descúbranlo….**


	6. La realidad de las cosas

"La realidad de las cosas"

Celestia se había quedado sola en el campo, lo de la rama rompiéndose le había dado un presentimiento algo extraño, de alguna manera, se había dado cuenta que alguien las observaba mientras hablaban, y en el único en quien podía pensar, era en Discord.

Cada que pasaban las horas, ella se sentía mas presionada que nunca, más nerviosa, mas asustada y sobre todo, se estaba dando cuenta que se estuvo dejando guiar por sus sentimientos, empezaba a darse cuenta que la actitud que mantuvo el día anterior fue un error, se había dejado llevar, lo único que hacía era caminar y caminar en círculos por todo el pasto mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Se la había pasado así todo el día, su cabeza no dejaba de llenarse de cosas, le preocupaba que todo eso causara desconfianza en Twilight y sus amigas, debido a que claramente se dio cuenta del estado de desconfianza en el que se había ido Twilight, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido conforme a que seguía y seguía pensando y dando vueltas por ahí, tanto fue su preocupación que de pronto se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.

Al darse cuenta de ello, se disponía a regresar al castillo para así poder despejar su mente, pero un recuerdo que no veía hace mucho tiempo hizo que sintiera unas ganas incontrolables de dirigirse hacia el bosque Everfree y sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia él, ella sabía….era tiempo de visitar a alguien….

Estuvo caminado a través de el por un buen rato, buscando su objetivo; finalmente luego de caminar y buscar….ahí estaba el….

-sabía que te encontraría aquí….-dijo Celestia observando con mucha seriedad a Discord, mientras el solo estaba de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¿no lo has olvidado, cierto?-pregunto el, aun dándole la espalda a ella.

-te encantaba ir al bosque Everfree de noche cuando éramos jóvenes-dijo Celestia, también conservando su tono de seriedad.

-¿solo cuando éramos jóvenes?-volvió a preguntar el, esta vez solo doblando su cabeza para poder verla, y esperando a que ella le respondiera con la verdad y la verdad era que ellos habían sido más que amigos cuando eran mas jóvenes.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Celestia trago saliva y hablo.

-no voy a contestarte….no te lo mereces-dijo Celestia aun con más seriedad, a lo que Discord volvió a posición en la que estaba, nuevamente dándole la espalda totalmente.

-¿porque le mentiste a Twilight?-pregunto Discord

-claro….sabía que esto pasaría-dijo Celestia intentando darle la espalada e irse, aun sabiendo que él no la dejaría ir así de fácil.

-¡ALTO AHI!-dijo Discord con tono elevado y volteando totalmente hacia Celestia, a lo que ella tuvo que voltear a verlo nuevamente.

-….respóndeme…-dijo el

-no mereces respuesta….echaste al caño todo lo que tenías Discord y lo sabes-fue todo lo que ella pudo responderle, por ahora.

-pensé que todo sería normal otra vez….pero no….-dijo el en tono bajo luego de dar un suspiro, y mirando hacia el suelo.

-pudo haber sido normal, pero volviste a ser el idiota de siempre-estas palabras empezaron a impacientar a Discord, pero sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón.

-yo….puedo cambiar-dijo Discord, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Celestia.

-eres un villano Discord….y siempre serás un villano, está en tu naturaleza serlo, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ¿crees que le iba a decirle a Twilight lo que en verdad hubo entre tú y yo?, oh no, por supuesto que no, tú fuiste un error-dijo Celestia con un tono frio y serio, sin importarle nada.

-¡entonces si lo fui!, ¿¡Por qué mandaste a que me reformaran!?-dijo Discord, poniéndose a la defensiva esta vez.

-¿¡y tú porque volviste ocasionar caos!?-dijo ella intentando ignorar la pregunta, y elevando el tono de voz.

-¡LO HICE POR TI!-grito Discord, muy desesperado.

-¿¡de que estas hablando!? ¡eso es lo más estúpido que en escuchado en mi vida!-exclamo Celestia, ahora ambos estaban empezando a enojarse el uno con el otro, sin embargo, Discord sentia que si quería hablar con ella, tenía que tranquilizarse, de modo que lo hizo y empezó a hablar.

-para cuando fui reformado….tenía la certeza de que podría recuperarte…. pero tú ya no confiabas en mí…. ya no hablábamos, evitabas cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo, me sentí….frustrado, había cometido muchos errores en mi vida y quería remediarlo, pero tú sola expresión me decía que….se había acabo-

-y por eso cree caos, porque pensé que no tendría sentido ser reformado si ya nadie estaba para apreciarlo-después de oír esto de Discord, Celestia empezó a sentir que realmente estaba arrepentido, sin embargo se negó a sus sentimientos y nuevamente volvió a la actitud seria y fría de antes.

-ya te di mi confianza y no supiste aprovecharla, no sé cómo pude estar tan frustrada desde ayer, no sé cómo pude sentir lastima por ti….eres un ser deforme por dentro y por fuera, y lo único que alcance a ver en tu relato, fueron caprichos….así que tú no tienes nada que justificar-dijo ella sin importarle como podría sentirse el…raro en Celestia ¿no creen?

-no te pido que me perdones….solo, quiero que entiendas-dijo el, empezando a sentirse furioso consigo mismo, era obvio, no podía culparla, y aunque sus disculpas eran sinceras, Celestia se sentía traicionada y enojada.

-¿entender qué?-se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-….que aun te amo….por eso fue que deje a Ponyville en paz…. y le borre la memoria a todos-fue lo que Discord respondió.

-lárgate….-dijo Celestia en tono bajo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a expulsar lágrimas.

-entiendo….adiós….-dicho esto, Discord le dio la espalda para irse caminado, no sin antes expulsar una lagrima, cosa que fue notado por Celestia, y aunque ella también volteo para irse, a los pocos pasos se detuvo en seco, y volteo rápidamente.

-Discord yo…-para cuando Celestia volteo ya era tarde, Discord había desaparecido.

-….¿Discord?...-

A la mañana siguiente, Celestia había regresado con las demás, no quería hablar con nadie, Twilight y las demás estaban preocupadas, ella se veía tan decaída, tan triste, ni siquiera quería hablar con su hermana y obviamente iba ser el blanco de preguntas por Twilight, por ahora Celestia se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, luego oyo que tocaban la puerta.

-Princesa Celestia, ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto Twilight

-adelante-respondió Celestia

Al entrar vio que Celestia estaba sentada en su cama, con cara triste, cosa que le apeno mucho a Twilight, ella se acercó a Celestia y antes de que pudiera hablar Celestia bajo de la cama, se sentó en el suelo y le dio un tierno abrazo a Twilight, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su cabeza.

-Princesa no podemos ayudarla si no nos dice que le sucede-decía Twilight intentando razonar con ella.

-no es nada…-mintió Celestia

-pero es que…-Twilight no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡se acabó el cuento Twilight, dije "Tan Tan"!-dijo Celestia elevando la voz, haciendo que Twilight rompa el abrazo.

-lo siento, no estuvo bien….perdóname, no tengo porque desquitarme contigo….te prometo que estaré bien Twilight- decía Celestia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Twilight

-está bien, pero….si necesita que la ayude….solo dígamelo- dijo Twilight, saliendo de la habitación y dejando nuevamente sola a Celestia.


	7. En tus sueños o en tus pesadillas

"En tus sueños o en tus pesadillas"

Es viernes por la noche, Celestia estaba en el castillo, triste, sola, nostálgica, etc. Todas las ponis estaban preocupadas por ella, Celestia no quería hablar con nadie, solo se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, no había salido de ahí desde su último encuentro con Discord, solo Luna sabía lo que le sucedía a Celestia, pero ella tampoco hablo con nadie, prefería mantenerse al margen en este asunto.

Por otra parte, Discord no estaba tan lejos, de hecho, había regresado al bosque Everfree, era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo sin que alguien lo atrape.

Tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento que digamos, le pasaba exactamente lo que a Celestia, estaba muy triste, furioso consigo mismo, le daba ganas de explotar. Estaba sentado y recostado contra un árbol mirando hacia las estrellas, al igual que Celestia, se la había pasado así desde su último encuentro con ella.

No sabiendo que hacer, hizo un chasqueo con sus dedos y de la nada, apareció una radio, la cual la hizo aparecer desde Manhattan, la encendió y de pronto se empezó a escuchar la canción, "I Want to Know What Love Is" de Foreigner, justo en la parte más importante:

LETRA EN INGLES Y ESPAÑOL:

-I wanna know what love is-

-Quiero saber que es el amor-

-I want you to show me-

-Quiero que me enseñes-

-I wanna feel what love is-

-Quiero sentir que es el amor-

-I know you can show me-

-Yo sé que me lo puedes enseñar-

-Aaaah woah-oh-ooh!-

No pudiendo soportar la letra de la canción debido a que esta le recordaba aquellos momentos de joven cuando se enamoró por primera y única vez de su aun amada princesa, cambio la canción, pero se topó con "Baby come back" de Player, también en la parte más importante.

LETRA EN INGLES Y ESPAÑOL:

-Baby come back!-

-Nena regresa-

-Any kind of fool could see-

-Cualquier tonto podría ver-

-There was something in everything about you-

-Que hay algo de ti en todo-

-Baby come back!-

-Nena regresa-

-You can blame it all on me-

-Puedes culparme por todo-

-I was wrong, and I just can't live without you

-Estaba equivocado y no puedo vivir sin ti-

Era una letra linda, pero para él era una tortura, lo hacía sentirse más airado que nunca, esa parte de la canción era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo, quería tener a Celestia otra vez, quería regresara a él, se merecía que ella lo culpe de todo, se lo había ganado, había cometido un grave error y no podía vivir sin ella, después de todo, es inmortal; de pronto la música paro en seco y se oyó un ruido eléctrico, al voltear a la izquierda para ver que fue eso, noto que había triturado la radio con sus poderes mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-cuando se puede vivir para siempre…. ¿para qué vivir?-dicho esto, Discord cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

De pronto, luego de un corto tiempo, despierta, y al hacerlo, se encuentra con una Ponyville y probablemente toda Equestria destruida, envuelta en llamas y cortinas de humo, casas destruidas, un ambiente desolado, Discord miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, estaba muy confundido, luego sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, pero al darse vuelta para ver quién es, fue sujetado del cuello y alzado unos centímetros del piso, llevándose sus manos al cuello para intentar evitar la asfixia, no podía creer lo que veía, era….el mismo, o mejor dicho, otro "el", el cual no lo soltaba, tenía su mano de león bien aferrada al cuello de Discord, y cada vez se lo presionaba más.

-¿ya estarás contento, verdad?-pregunto su otro "yo"

-no….sé de qué estás hablando….-respondió Discord con mucha dificultad para tomar aire.

-eres un miserable, destruiste todo lo que tenías, asesinaste a tu mejor amigo-decía su otro "yo", cada vez con más furia.

-no….fue….mi intención….yo….no quería….-respondía Discord empezando a recordar aquel momento con el cual marco su camino como el villano.

-oh, claro que querías, no encontraste mejor persona con quien desquitar tu ira-

-¡Déjame por favor! ¡No quiero recordar!-suplicaba Discord con desesperación.

-oh, claro que lo harás-dicho esto, hubo un gran resplandor, y de pronto Discord apareció flotando en medio de una tormenta, con truenos y relámpagos.

-oh no….es el momento en el que yo…-Discord había sido transportado a uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida y uno de sus peores días, de pronto escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¡oye!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?!-pregunto un pegaso gris con la crin de color negro con rayas blancas, su crin estaba peinada como la de Shining armour, su cola también era negra con rayas blancas y su cutie mark era de un relámpago blanco.

-¡vete de aquí si valoras tu vida!-decía el Discord del recuerdo.

-¿¡que rayos sucede contigo!? !tu no eras así, has dejado que el poder se te suba a la cabeza!-gritaba el pegaso.

-¡él tenía razón sobre mí, y sobre ella!-decía el Discord del recuerdo.

-¡¿con quién estuviste hablando?!-pregunto el pegaso

-eso no importa, ¡lárgate!-

-¿p-p-porque me hablas así? ¡Somos amigos!-

-¡NO TENGO AMIGOS, TU NO LO ERAS ANTES DE ESTO!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-no…no te entiendo….-

-y nunca lo harás, ¡ya vete!-

-no, no me iré de aquí hasta obtener respuestas-

-déjame en paz….-

-pero es que….-

-¡DESAPARECE!-dicho esto, la furia de Discord hizo que estallara un enorme relámpago como nunca antes visto, el cual impacto en el pegaso, inmediatamente se produjo un enorme destello de luz y de pronto Discord estaba en medio de un vacio, donde no había nada de nada. Sin embargo de la nada y en frente de él, aparecieron Luna y Celestia, quienes miraban a Discord con mucha seriedad, de inmediato, una intensa aura se desprendió de cada una, las cuales se ondulaban con intensidad, la de Celestia era blanca y la de Luna era azul oscuro, Discord se quedaba mirando atónito a lo que sucedía, luego el cuerno de Celestia y Luna brillaron intensamente y salió disparado un rayo de arcoíris que impactó en Discord, dentro del rayo, Discord podía ver como se iba convirtiendo en piedra lentamente, arrojándolo a gran distancia, para luego despertar de golpe con un grito en el bosque Everfree, finalmente había salido del mundo de los sueños.

-oh dios, que pesadilla-decía Discord mientras se sobaba la cabeza y respiraba agitadamente, de pronto, se escuchó una voz.

-¿te gusto tu pequeño sueño?-pregunto una voz desde lo profundo del bosque, a lo que Discord voltea a ver y queda sorprendido al ver a un poni un tanto alto con armadura, y ojos verdes que brillaban, acompañado de la mismísima reina de los changeling.

-t-t-tu….estas vivo-dijo Discord con asombro.

-y mejor que nunca-decía nada menos que King Sombra


	8. Juegos mentales

"Juegos mentales"

Todos esos sueños que Discord tuvo hace un momento, habían sido ocasionados por King Sombra, él había estado jugando con su mente todo este tiempo, Discord se había dado cuenta de ello, lo cual lo ponía más furioso que de costumbre, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a jugar con su mente y sus recuerdos?, la sola acción de entrar y ver sus recuerdos era una enorme ofensa para Discord.

-¿¡cómo te atreves a ver dentro de mi mente!? y ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? ¡Se supone que te habían destruido!, ¿¡Cómo es que sigues vivo!?-preguntaba Discord, sintiéndose furioso y a la vez confundido.

-¡hey, hey, hey!, bájale a esos humos niño-decía King Sombra con tono sereno pero a la vez intimidante.

-¿Quién lo diría?...hasta donde sé, el gran Discord es el lord del caos, y mírate, llorando por una estúpida princesa-ante estas palabras, a Discord le empezaba a hervir la sangre al oír como King Sombra insultaba a Celestia.

-si vas a burlarte de mí, te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces-decía Discord con tono desafiante.

-¿no puedes culparme por divertirme un poco, o si?-dijo King Sombra con tono burlon.

-no me cambies de tema, ¿Cómo rayos estas vivo?, ¡dímelo!-cada vez más, Discord elevaba su tono de voz.

-aquel día que fui derrotado por esas estúpidas ponis, de veras me sentí asustado, pero afortunadamente mi cuerno sobrevivió a la explosión y de ahí me forme nuevamente, lo cual sucedió porque tengo la habilidad de regenerarme de cualquier pedazo que quede de mí, y lo único que quedo fue eso-

-¿y qué pretendes ahora Sombra?-

-¿crees que eres de los chicos buenos, Discord?, ¿no entiendes cuanto poder tienes y lo que podrías hacer con él?-

-estás loco-dijo Discord dándole la espalda.

-me han dicho cosas peores, escucha, podría necesitar a alguien con tus habilidades-

-¿habilidades?, ¿para qué?, bueno, suponiendo que yo quisiera involucrarme con un MALVADO, TIRANO y LOCO como tú-dijo Discord con tono elevado y volviendo a conectar miradas con King Sombra.

-¿eras tú diferente?-pregunto Sombra a lo que Discord no responde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Discord intentando desviar el tema.

-estoy pensando en formar un grupo de amigos, tú, yo, Chrysalis…. ¿sería toda una fiesta, no crees?-

-no…-respondió Discord sin rodeos.

-¡piénsalo bien, podríamos dominar el mundo entero, acabaríamos con los que se nos interpongan, nos vengaríamos, haríamos lo que quisiéramos con este lugar!... ¿qué dices, suena tentador?-

-déjame pensarlo…. suena realmente….terrible-dijo Discord levantando la ceja.

-entonces serás destruido, pero antes te voy a contar un pequeño secreto…. ¿nunca te has preguntado porque te vuelves malo tan fácilmente cuando sufres una pequeña depresión?-

-¿de que estás hablando?-pregunto Discord intrigado por el nuevo tema.

-¿recuerdas aquel día que me encerraron en el hielo?-pregunto Sombra

-por supuesto, yo estuve ahí, lo vi todo-

-justo antes de quedar atrapado, expulse parte de mi poder en forma de un rayo negro, ese rayo viajaría en el tiempo hacia el pasado y buscaría a alguien con suficiente odio en su corazón para que pudiera poseer su poder, o mejor dicho, revivir toda la maldad que se había ido junto conmigo, para que así mi legado continúe….y el rayo te eligió a ti-

-…. e-e-espera, dices que tu….-

-una forma de explicarlo mejor sería esta….no había ningún ser con mucho rencor en su corazón en esa época, por lo que tuve que mandar el rayo hacia el pasado donde haya habido alguien con mucho rencor, y ese eras tú, debido al rechazo de los que te rodeaban en ese entonces, lo sé porque luego que fui encerrado, sentí como mi fuerza fluía en otro ser, pude ver en sus pensamientos, y me di cuenta que tú fuiste el elegido-

Discord estaba sorprendido, confundido y furioso por lo que le decía Sombra, ahora tenía sentido, Sombra le había arruinado la vida, hizo que el lastimara a sus seres queridos.

-pero también me di cuenta que el efecto del rayo había sido neutralizado por el afecto que te dio esa poni amarilla, la que porta el elemento de la amabilidad, por lo que tuve que lanzar otro rayo después de que fueras reformado y por eso volviste a ocasionar caos, pero nuevamente fue neutralizado por el amor que sientes por Celestia-explico Sombra

-cada vez que caigas en depresión o furia esa fuerza se activara, cosa que empezó a suceder hace unos días, ya que pude ver la discusión que tuviste con Celestia, pero por alguna razón, no hizo mucho efecto después-

-veo que el amor que sientes por ella es en cantidades incalculables….pero eso no te salvara-interrumpió Chrysalis, para luego iluminar su cuerno de un intenso verde y lanzar un poderoso rayo del mismo color que impacto en Discord arrojándolo a distancia.

-buen tiro, pero será mejor que te hagas a un lado, esto se va a poner feo-dijo Sombra.

-como quieras-dijo Chrysalis emprendiendo vuelo y elevándose para quedar suspendida en el aire mirando lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué….fue eso?, ella….no es tan fuerte si no se alimenta de amor-decía Discord mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-ella ya no necesita absorber el amor de los demás, debido a que ambos absorbimos el cristal negro-

-¿el cristal negro?-

-creado por Star Swirl el barbudo, él creyó que podría alojar cualquier sentimiento negativo dentro de un cristal, para que en un caso de emergencia, poder usarlo como un arma, aunque eso signifique que quien lo use quedaría para siempre bajo su poder, sin embargo jamás paso nada y el cristal siguió reuniendo más y más poder, claro que a nosotros no nos afecta porque ya somos malvados y no hay diferencia….ahora somos más poderosos que nunca-

-cállate….cállate…. ¡CÁLLATE!-grito Discord y con sus manos empezó a arrojarle rayos de color gris con negro a Sombra, los cuales evadía con facilidad, se había vuelto más rápido.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA!, ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!, ¡DESTRUISTE MI VIDA!, ¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!-gritaba Discord mientras no paraba de arrojarle energía.

-¡ok Disc, tú lo quisiste!….¡Chrysalis, ya sabes que hacer!-para el siguiente movimiento, Sombra necesitaría un poco de la ayuda de Chrysalis.

-Oh si….-dijo Chrysalis al bajar, luego sus ojos y los de Sombra empezaron a brillar de color verde, además en su cuerno y el de Sombra se empezaba a formar un aura negra muy intensa.

En ese momento, Discord se empezaba a sentir extraño, sentía como su mente empezaba a caer bajo el poder del dúo, luego un sintió un enorme dolor en la cabeza.

-no….no….basta….-decía Discord mientas sentía que todo en su alrededor desaparecía y empezaba a surgir neblina, luego empezó a oír muchas voces, entre ellas las de Chrysalis y Sombra, que decían:

"no te resistas" "obedece" "deja de luchar" "únetenos" "¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?"

Luego se empezaron a escuchar las voces de Celestia y Luna:

"te amo" "siempre estaremos juntos" "¡mi hermana te dio su corazón y se lo rompiste!""me preocupas Discord" "¡no puedes hacer esto!" "¡es muy peligroso!" "¡esto no es un juego!" "¡detente ahora mismo!" "¡Discord basta!" "¡lastimas a los demás!" "¿¡qué hiciste Discord!?

-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR YA!, ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO!-gritaba Discord mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-por favor, ya basta, se los suplico-Discord empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-deténganse….paren esto….no puedo….no quiero…. ¡ALTO!-grito Discord y de inmediato la misma descarga de energía con la cual logro destruir el elemento de Twilight salió disparada con más fuerza, hasta el punto de ya no ser solo una onda expansiva, ahora era prácticamente una explosión que al mismo tiempo lastimaba a Discord, mandando a volar a gran distancia a Sombra y Chrysalis, derribando árboles y logrando así salir del control mental.

A tal punto fue la explosión de energía, que Celestia, estando en el castillo, despertó de golpe de su siesta al sentir el enorme poder que emanaba de Discord, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y sin pesarlo dos veces, ella salió dispara a toda velocidad, volando hacia Everfree, y a pesar de estar muy lejos, estaba volando más rápido que nunca.

-ok, tal vez lo hice enojar más de la cuenta, pero sigue siendo un insecto-decía Sombra mientras se levantaba al igual que Chrysalis.

-míralo, está indefenso, es nuestra oportunidad-decía Chrysalis mientras veía como Discord apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Luego el cuerno de Sombra se ilumino al rojo vivo, hasta se alargo mas, empezó a correr hacia su víctima para darle el golpe de gracia, pero sorprendentemente, Discord detuvo en seco su ataque sujetando el cuerno de Sombra con solo una mano, una intensa aura de color gris se desprendió de él, y sin mucho esfuerzo, partió en dos el cuerno de sombra, para después golpearlo con su cola.

Chrysalis ataco lanzando un rayo de color verde con celeste, el cual Discord de alguna manera logro contener en sus manos, reduciéndolo en una pequeña esfera de energía para luego devolvérselo.

El cuerno de Sombra se regenero, Chrysalis y Sombra concentraron mucha energía en sus cuernos y lanzaron un rayo combinado de color negro y celeste, el cual Discord intento repeler lanzando un rayo de color gris y blanco con ambas manos, fue un choque tremendo, ninguno se daba por vencido, hasta que se produjo una enorme explosión que derribo a los tres, pero fue Discord quien resulto mas lastimado.

Ahora si estaba a merced del dúo, pero cuando estos se disponían a atacar, en un destello de luz blanca apareció Celestia, quien se interpuso entre ellos y Discord, y con un rápido movimiento hizo brillar su cuerno tan intensamente como el sol, causándoles ceguera a Sombra y Chrysalis quienes se vieron en la necesidad de escapar….por ahora.

-Discord….vas a estar bien….te lo prometo-decía Celestia mientras intentaba reanimarlo, el apenas podía mantenerse despierto, y su vista no era muy clara, hasta que todo se oscureció para él quedando inconsciente.

**NOTA: Aun no llegamos al final de la historia, para los que no entendieron la parte del viaje en el tiempo les explico:**

**El rayo negro viaja en el tiempo y entra en Discord durante su etapa infantil, al sufrir el rechazo de los demás hizo que la maldad el rayo se vaya apoderando de él.**


	9. Una noche con la princesa

"Una noche con la princesa"

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde lo que sucedió en Everfree.

En fin, Twilight estaba en su habitación junto a las demás, todos dormían excepto ella, no paraba de pensar en el tema, le daba vuelta una y otra vez, a pesar de intentar dormir un poco no pudo para nada, estaba invadida de la intriga, tenía que ir definitivamente a hablar con Celestia y sacarle la verdad, con todo esto ella ya se imaginaba cuando empezaría salirle canas a su crin. Se levantó de la cama.

-Fluttershy…. Fluttershy….-decía Twilight mientras intentaba despertarla.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿ya amaneció? …-decía débilmente Flutershy, quien apenas si podía abrir los ojos.

-no….escucha, voy a salir un momento, si alguien se despierta y pregunta, diles que fui al baño ¿sí?-mintió Twilight en voz baja para que nadie la escuche, pero fue en vano.

-ahora que lo dices, también necesito ir al baño….-dijo Pinkie luego de despertarse y dar un bostezo.

-eh, Pinkie….mejor….deja que yo vaya primero ¿sí?-dijo Twilight para intentar evadir la situación.

-date prisa….-dijo Pinkie luego de dar otro gran bostezo.

Al salir, obviamente Twilight no se dirigió al baño. Fue directamente a la habitación de Celestia, sin embargo antes de tocar la puerta se detuvo a pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-oh vamos, ¿Qué podría estar ocultando? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Discord con todo esto?...no sé, ya no sé qué pensar, se la ha pasado ahí encerrada y todo esto da mala espina….ok concéntrate, solo entra ahí y se muy directa y educada-pensó Twilight para después tocar brevemente la puerta. Sin embargo, luego de hacerlo, Twilight escucho unos extraños ruidos que venían de adentro, ella no pudo evitar pegar la oreja a la puerta, se escuchaban murmullos pero no se lograban entender.

-princesa…. ¿está todo bien ahí dentro?...-pregunto Twilight con nerviosismo.

Después de unos segundos, Celestia abrió la puerta solo asomando su cabeza por ella, estaba sudando y un tanto roja.

-Twilight…. ¿porque tan despierta a esta hora?-dijo Celestia con un tono sospechosamente nervioso.

-eh….bueno….vera….yo…. ¿se siente bien?, está sudando y….huele algo….extraño-dijo Twilight al notar un extraño olor, tal vez el más extraño de su vida.

-¿yo?,pff, no ¿Cómo crees?, he estado toda la noche aquí-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa forzada, su forma de hablar era aún más sospechosa, hablaba como si fuese una adolescente en apuros.

-me pareció escuchar ruidos y voces y creí que…-

-no, no, todo está bien aquí, no estoy acompañada de nadie así que no tienes de que preocuparte-interrumpió Celestia, solo causaba más sospechas en Twilight. De pronto Twilight escuchó un ruido proveniente de adentro, un ruido como si hubiera sido un golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto Twilight mientras intentaba estirar su cabeza para poder ver, pero Celestia intentaba bloquearla, cuando de pronto, apareció….

-hola Twilight…-dijo el mismísimo Discord, quien asomó su cabeza por encima de la de Celestia.

Twilight se quedó helada y quieta como una roca al ver al mismísimo Discord dentro de la habitación de Celestia. Tal fue su impresión que termino desmayándose.

-¿¡qué crees que estás haciendo!?-exclamo Celestia muy disgustada.

-lo siento….no lo pude evitar, jeje….-fue todo lo que Discord respondió.

-¡Twilight ese no es lugar para quedarte dormida!-exclamo Pinkie, quien repentinamente apareció, ella había estado buscando a Twilight ya que se había tardado mucho.

-¡oh! ¡Hola Discord, hola princesa, me alegra que se hayan amistado, que tengan una linda noche!-dijo Pinkie, como siempre tan despreocupada y risueña ante cualquier situación, quien se fue dando saltos, era obvio que se lo iba a decir a las demás. Discord y Celestia se quedaron mirándola con cara de preocupación y vergüenza, claro, ya sabían cuan escandalosa podría llegar a ser esa poni rosa.

-no se atreverá….-dijo Celestia mirando a Discord, sabiendo que Pinkie se lo contaría a las demás como si fuese algo de rutina.

-tal vez si….-respondió Discord también algo nervioso y mirando a Celestia, cuando de pronto se escuchó….

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-los gritos de todas las ponis que se oyeron hasta ahí.

-lo hizo….-dijo Discord para luego cargar a Twilight y meterla en la habitación.

Por otro lado, cuando Twilight despertó, esta se encontraba echada en una cama, y para cuando su vista se despejo por completo, puso contemplar a Discord y Celestia, quienes estaban frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

-p-p-p-p-pero tu…..-Discord le tapó la boca a Twilight para que deje de balbucear.

-no pierdas el control, estoy de tu lado, en serio-dicho esto Discord quito su mano de la boca de Twilight.

-si claro, como no….-dijo Twilight no creyéndole pero otra vez él le tapó la boca.

-no es mi culpa, yo soy la víctima, escucha, escucha, soy una víctima-Discord retirando su mano y hablando en voz baja para que nadie escuche.

-¿¡tú eres victima!? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡De que!?-pregunto Twilight también en voz baja y muy disgustada.

-es una larga historia, pero tienes que creerme, todas tienen que creerme, lo siento, siento haberles ocasionado tantos problemas, lamento haberle gritado a Fluttershy y romper tu elemento, pero te prometo que lo restaurare-decía Discord, en voz baja, en su voz se podía oír la sinceridad pero esto aún no convencía a Twilight.

-pues no te creo tonto, ya nos traicionaste una vez y no esperaremos una segunda-en realidad si esperaban una más, vendría a ser la tercera vez, pero claro, Twilight no sabía que Discord y Celestia habían sido pareja.

-Twilight lo que dice es verdad, te lo aseguro, todo esto ha sido ocasionado por King Sombra, él es el que está detrás de todo esto-interrumpió Celestia

-¿está vivo?-pregunto Twilight muy sorprendida

-no solo él está de vuelta, también lo está Chrysalis, las cosas se han complicado más-interrumpió Discord

-está bien….está bien, confiaremos en ti-dijo Twilight de mala gana.

-no se arrepentirán-dijo Discord en cuanto Twilight se levantó. Pero luego alguien toco la puerta.

-alguien toca, rápido escóndete-susurraba Twilight

-diablos ¿Dónde?... ya lo tengo-dicho esto Discord se transformó en un pequeño mueble para camuflarse.

-actúe natural princesa….-susurro Twilight para luego abrir la puerta.

-lamento interrumpir princesas, pero ¿conocen a estas ponis?-pregunto el guardia que estaba en frente de la puerta, él era nuevo por eso solo conocía a las princesas.

Celestia y Twilight asomaron sus cabezas para poder ver quienes estaban a la izquierda, y lo que pudieron ver fue a Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack y Spike, mirándolas seriamente, excepto Fluttershy y Pinkie.

-eh….si….-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa fingida.

**Luego de unos segundos después que todas entraran en la habitación….**

-explícanoslo-dijo Rainbow con una ceja levantada.

-sé que todo esto parece estar muy mal chicas….-decía Discord

-de hecho que está mal-pensó Twilight

-lamento si me comporte como un idiota, pero esta vez estoy con ustedes definitivamente, descubrí algo increíble y pienso ayudar….aún más ahora que Sombra y Chrysalis están de vuelta-esto dejo sorprendidas a todas.

-ok….supongamos que dices la verdad….podrías empezar por restaurar la corona de Twilight, con los elementos de la armonía podremos vencerlos-dijo Rainbow

-no puedo hacerlo….-contesto Discord para sorpresa de todas

-¿Qué?...-dijo Applejack

-dije que no puedo….-

-no esa clase de "que"…. La princesa dijo que con tu ayuda podríamos restaurar el elemento de Twilight-interrumpió Rainbow

-podría, pero tuve un enfrentamiento con Sombra y Chrysalis, se han vuelto extremadamente fuertes y más poderosos, todo gracias a un cristal negro, y fue demasiado. A pesar de ser unos cuantos ataques, me dejaron sin fuerzas, y….por desgracia no dispongo del poder suficiente, al menos no por ahora….es un movimiento muy complicado-explico

-en el nombre de Equestria, esto está cada vez peor….cierto, había leído acerca de ese cristal negro y es sumamente poderoso, no solo absorbieron su energía, ahora también son capaces de alimentarse de cualquier sentimiento negativo-menciono Twilight

-bueno…. ¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Fluttershy

-solo nos queda esperar mis amigas-dijo Celestia

-disculpe….una pregunta…. ¿cómo llego Discord aquí y porque usted estaba roja y agitada?-la pregunta de Twilight tomó por sorpresa a Celestia y Discord, quienes se miraron sonriéndose tímidamente.

**Flashback:**

Luego de que Discord se desmayara, Celestia se teletransportó junto con él al castillo. Gracias a la desesperación de Celestia al sentir el choque de energías, se le había olvidado por completo que podía aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en Everfree. En fin, Discord estaba echado en la cama de Celestia, había pasado 2 horas y media cuando empezó a dar señales de conciencia otra vez.

-Discord….-murmuro Celestia al ver a Discord recuperando la conciencia. Discord se sobaba la cabeza mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Celestia

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde estoy?...-pregunto Discord muy confundido

-estoy aquí, vas a estar bien, estamos en el castillo, en mi habitación…-decía Celestia mientras con su pesuña le sobaba con suavidad la cabeza a Discord.

-¿estamos en el castillo?...ay no, no debiste traerme aquí….-decía Discord en lo que intentaba levantarse pero una fuerte jaqueca lo detuvo.

-si quieres puedes irte, pero no hasta que te sientas mejor-dijo Celestia con suavidad y preocupación en su voz.

-no….no, lo….siento, pero no puedo estar aquí, no merezco estar aquí….ya no, eso fue antes, ahora….solo soy un fugitivo-decía Discord, obviamente reconociendo lo que era.

-no digas eso….sé que estas arrepentido por lo que hiciste y no te culpo, todo fue por culpa de Sombra, no te atormentes-dijo Celestia para la sorpresa de Discord

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto el

-mientras estabas dormido, me tuve que ver en la necesidad de ver en tu memoria, y lo vi todo….perdóname si invadí tus recuerdos como lo hizo Sombra….pero tenía que sábelo-explico ella.

-aun así….lo siento….tenías razón, soy un idiota….deforme por dentro y por fuera….no te culpo por odiarme-Discord aún se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho.

-pero yo no te odio….somos imperfectos….todos y un error lo comete cualquiera, hasta yo puedo hacerlo-decía Celestia intentando aliviar las penas y sentándose al lado de él, ya que Discord consiguió sentarse.

-no como los que yo cometí…. ¡Celestia yo lo asesine, e intente hacer lo mismo contigo, yo no tengo perdón!-exclamo Discord sintiéndose más frustrado.

-lo se…. Pero puedo ver que verdaderamente lo sientes….él era un buen pegaso y tú estabas bajo el poder del rayo negro, jamás fue tu intención….y en cuanto al hecho de que intentaste de eliminarme….te perdono-dijo Celestia con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué….estas siendo cariñosa conmigo?-se atrevió a preguntar

-bueno yo….yo….tengo miedo….te necesitamos en esto….para también reconstruir la corona de Twilight, recuerda que la rompiste y…. por lo que se, Sombra y Chrysalis son muy fuertes, tal vez más fuerte que los elementos de la armonía, y….yo te necesito….-dijo ella sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Discord dio un suspiro y hablo….

-no me necesitas….nadie me necesita….no les sirvo-dijo Discord dirigiéndose a la ventana

-eres la gobernante de Equestria, no me necesitas, no soy nada comparado contigo-decía el, menospreciándose. Pero luego sintió como Celestia puso su casco en su hombro.

-te necesitamos, más de lo que crees-dijo Celestia a lo que Discord volteo para hacer contacto visual con ella.

-ya tome mi decisión….mientras ese rayo negro este dentro de mi….soy peligroso, nada garantiza que cambie permanentemente….pero….antes de irme…. ¿podría besarte?-nuevamente él se atrevió a preguntar.

-….claro….-respondió ella, a lo que él, puso su mano derecha suavemente en la mejilla de Celestia, atrayéndola lentamente hasta su boca, dándole un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, no duro mucho y se separaron. Sin embargo esta vez fue Celestia quien lo beso con más intensidad que antes, el de inmediato la correspondió, empujándola a la cama y poniéndola debajo de él, era algo que no hacían hace ya mucho tiempo, algo que extrañaban mucho, lo disfrutaban, por supuesto ambos estaban conscientes de que ir más allá de ese beso sería malo estando fuera del matrimonio, así que pensaban en solo seguir besándose y disfrutar el momento, pero no duro mucho ya que oyeron que tocaron la puerta.

Rápidamente Discord se separó de ella y exclamo:

-ay no, lo que faltaba-ambos se bajaron de la cama, Celestia se arregló un poco el cabello, mientras Discord, en momento de desesperación buscaba un lugar para esconderse.

Fue en ese momento que Twilight pregunto si todo estaba bien, por más descarado que fuera, Discord se ocultó debajo de la cama. Para cuando Celestia salió y empezó a hablar con Twilight, Discord no resistió las ganas de mostrarse pero al intentar salir de la cama se golpeó, la cabeza lo que ocasiono el ruido, y el resto es historia….

**Fin del Flashback:**

-solo estaba algo nerviosa por tenerlo aquí-mintió Celestia intentando no verse sonrojada

-bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, está a sido una noche muy rara ¿no?-dijo Twilight a lo que todos ahí dentro empezaron a reírse al igual que ella.

-que tenga buenas noches princesa….hasta mañana…-dicho esto por Twilight todos salieron dejando a Discord y Celestia.

-bueno, yo me retiro….estaré cerca, veré el modo de deshacerme del rayo negro, pero hasta entonces me mantendré al margen….no te molestes en preguntar si somos novios otra vez-dijo Discord con un tono medio picaron.

-cuídate-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa y luego dándole un tierno y corto beso en la boca a Discord.

-será mejor que se lo digas a Luna, solo no la vayas a matar de la impresión-bromeo Discord, para luego salir volando de la habitación.

**Disculpen la demora, toda la santa semana me la pase con una fiebre que me dejo en cama, pero bueno decidí hacer este capítulo más largo, dejen reviews por favor y por cierto, este fanfic se convertirá en una trilogía, al final eso, el resto de las historias que posiblemente vendrían serian, Spin-off, pre-cuelas, historias situadas entre las principales o secuelas con nuevas tramas, visiten mi cuenta en Deviantart, ahí encontraran los posters que hice de mi historia, incluso los de la secuela que se titulara "La dimensión del caos", aun no hay poster de la tercera parte, pero lo habrá….mi cuenta es:**

**minanfranco**

**NOTA: no se vayan a confundir con mi cuenta de youtube, la cual lleva el mismo nombre.**


	10. El comienzo del fin

"El comienzo del fin"

Ya era Domingo, 1:00 pm, por ahora Twilight y las demás ya tenían un problema menos, sin embargo quedaban dos más, por lo que de todas maneras todas estaban pensando en ello, menos Pinkie obviamente, a esa poni le daba igual si había una amenaza inminente o no, pero bueno, las cosas iban normal, por ahora. Twilight y sus amigas, menos Spike, caminaban por las calles de Canterlot . El sábado Twilight junto a Luna y Celestia estuvieron atendiendo asuntos de rutina de princesas, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de andar con sus amigas.

-bueno, con este ya van 1 de 3 problemas resueltos-dijo Twilight

-¿crees que Discord sea de fiar?-pregunto Rainbow

-si para la princesa Celestia, es de fiar, entonces para nosotras también. Hay que darle otra oportunidad-respondió Twilight con seguridad

-¿Qué me dices que King Sombra y Chrysalis? Sin tu corona no podremos vencerlos, no hasta que Discord ayude a restaurarla-comento Applejack

-la verdad….no lo sé, por lo que nos dijo Discord sobre el cristal negro, no lo sé….-dijo Twilight desviando la mirada.

-por cierto, ¿se lo contaste a Shining y Cadence?-pregunto Fluttershy

-sí, aunque también tuvieron sus dudas-contesto Twilight

-saben, yo creo que es mejor que liberemos tenciones por un rato, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a los campos de Ponyville con nuestras mascotas?-sugirió Rarity

-no es mala idea-concluyo Twilight alegremente

**Momentos más tarde….**

Efectivamente, todos estaban en los campos de Ponyville, muy cerca de la entrada a Everfree, era un día soleado, todo estaba tranquilo, estaban descansando echadas en el gras, mientras las mascotas revoloteaban por ahí.

-algo de esto me resulta extraño-comento Twilight

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto Applejack

-precisamente es eso. No está pasando nada malo, todo está muy tranquilo y no creo que deberíamos confiarnos mucho. En cualquier momento atacaran….-antes que alguien pudiera contestar a Twilight, tuvieron visitas….

-¡Twilight!-exclamo una voz. Al voltear, vieron que era nada menos que Shining Armour acompañado de Luna, Celestia y Candace.

-¡hermano! ¿Princesas, que hacen aquí?-pregunto Twilight algo sorprendida

-lamento interrumpir pero tenemos una emergencia. Canterlot está siendo atacada-dijo Luna con seriedad

-¡QUE!-exclamaron todas las ponis

-en el lapso de tiempo en que se fueron, llego una invasión Changeling comandada por King Sombra, luego de eso estuvimos buscándolas, lo que no sabemos es dónde está Chrysalis -añadió Celestia

-¡oigan!-exclamo una voz que aterrizo ahí. Para la sorpresa de todas, era Discord.

-¿Discord, que haces aquí?-pregunto Celestia

-me entere de la situación-respondió el.

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Twilight muy extrañada, ya que en ningún momento mencionaron a Discord en Canterlot.

-ah….bueno…yo….solo lo supe-contesto el, de manera nerviosa. Algo no estaba bien.

-bueno eso ahora no importa, necesitamos la corona-comento Shining, sacando los pedazos de la corona de una mochila que traía consigo, poniéndolos en el suelo.

-en cuanto la restauremos, pondremos fin a todo esto, luego buscaremos a Chrysalis-añadió Luna

-¿Quién sabe?, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que creen-comento Discord de manera sospechosa, como si supiera donde esta Chrysalis, esto no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Celestia, mirándolo seriamente, empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.

De pronto la mascota de Applejack empezó a ladrarle a Discord de la nada, hasta incluso quiso pegarle un mordisco, sin mencionar a las otras mascotas, quienes también empezaron a ponerse escandalosas, el búho de Twilight empezó a aletear y picotear a Discord.

-¡oye, cálmate!-exclamo Applejack interponiéndose entre su mascota y Discord, Twilight uso su telequinesis para alejar todas las mascotas.

-¿Qué les suceden?-pregunto Cadence muy extrañada.

-quizás tratan de decirles que deberían tener cuidado con el ser con quien hablan-dijo Discord de forma extraña.

-no comprendo, tu no nos harías daño…. ¿verdad?-pregunto Celestia empezando a sentirse preocupada, preocupada de que la tragedia se repita.

-¿quieres estar segura preciosa?-susurro el malévolamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Celestia empezando a sentir escalofríos.

-¿Dónde está el dragón?-pregunto Discord mirando a Twilight refiriéndose a Spike y cambiando el tema.

-¿S-Spike?...el….no está…. ¿porque?-respondió Twilight empezando a asustarse.

-que lastima, se perderá toda la diversión-comento sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Qué diversión?-pregunto Shining seriamente. Pero en ese momento las partes de la corona de Twilight se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo y explotaron en un millón de partes para la conmoción de todos.

-¡la diversión de esta pequeña fiesta sorpresa!-exclamo el envolviéndose en un fuego verde que hizo que todos se apartaran, y al desvanecerse, vieron que quien tuvieron en frente todo este tiempo era, nada menos que Chrysalis.

-¡Chrysalis!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. De inmediato, hubo un destello y apareció repentinamente King Sombra.

-buen trabajo-dijo él. Luego de ambos se desprendieron intensas auras negras.

-¿¡Donde esta Discord!? ¿¡Dónde está el verdadero Discord!?-pregunto Celestia con furia.

-oh él está muy bien. Charlemos-dijo Sombra, retando a Celestia.

Celestia inicio con un potente rayo blanco, el cual fue esquivado por ambos, saltando y quedando suspendidos en el aire a gran altura gracias a las auras negras, a lo que Luna y Celestia también se elevaron en el aire, pero usando las alas, poniéndose frente a frente con el dúo.

Sombra lanzo un rayo negro, el cual se detuvo antes de hacer contacto, dividiéndose en miles de esferas de energía que rodearon a Luna y Celestia. Todas estas se dirigieron hacia ellas. Empezaron a intentar esquivarlas tan rápido como podían, las que lograban esquivar caían peligrosamente cerca de Twilight y los demás por lo que tuvieron que apartarse para que ningún ataque les cayera encima. Pero no tomo mucho para que varios de esos rayos lograran alcanzar a Luna, quien empezó a caer envuelta en humo, Celestia se distrajo al ver esto y también fue bombardeada con varios rayos, por lo que ambas cayeron al suelo abollándolo.

-que patético-dijo Chrysalis mientras descendía junto a Sombra.

Ya en el suelo, podían ver como Luna y Celestia se levantaban con algo de dificultad. De inmediato lanzaron un ataque combinado, un rayo de color verde de parte de Chrysalis y uno negro de parte de Sombra. Uniendo fuerzas, Luna y Celestia crearon un campo de energía y aunque resistía el ataque, en pocos segundos empezó a presentar fisuras.

-¡eso no les servirá!-exclamo Celestia e increíblemente, ambas hicieron que el campo de fuerza se expandiera hasta devolverles el ataque por completo a Sombra y Chrysalis causando un golpe directo y una gran explosión.

Sin embargo, para sus sorpresas, ambas vieron que Sombra y Chrysalis se elevaron con sus auras negras y estaban intactos sin ningún rasguño. Luego el cuerno de Sombra brillo al rojo vivo, subió la cabeza y la bajo con fuerza, creando un corte de energía directo hacia Celestia y Luna, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarlas, de la nada apareció el mismísimo Discord interponiéndose entre el ataque y ellas, deteniéndolo y conteniéndolo con sus manos.

-¡corran!-grito el, a lo que ellas hicieron caso. Rápidamente pudieron ver que Discord absorbió la energía y su mano derecha se ilumino, haciendo lo mismo que Sombra, pero con la mano, devolvió el ataque. Este impacto en los dos, aunque no fue mucho el daño que causo.

-creo que llegué a tiempo-dijo Discord acercándose a Celestia.

-hubiera estado mejor hace unos minutos-bromeo Celestia dándole una sonrisa pero mostrándose cansada.

-bueno, lo siento-concluyo el, de la misma forma.

-¿no aprendiste la lección, verdad?-interrumpió Sombra, quien estaba parado, mirándolos mientras que Chrysalis seguía en el aire. No espero más y lanzo un rayo purpura oscuro hacia Discord.

-¡a un lado!-exclamo Discord empujando a Celestia, recibiendo el ataque. Se levantó una nube de humo, pero al desvanecerse, Discord seguía en pie, sin mucho daño. De pronto empezó a caminar hacia Sombra. El disparó otro rayo, pero sucedió lo mismo. De inmediato empezó a disparar continuamente varios rayos, pero conforme Discord seguía avanzando, los rayos empezaron a desviarse cuando estaban a punto de tocarlo y a caer en otros lados. Todos estaban sorprendidos, luego Sombra dejo de atacar cuando ya tenía a Discord parado justo en frente de él, ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos y…

-….nada mal….-susurro Discord, para luego darle un derechazo a Sombra, que impresionantemente fue lo bastante fuerte para enviarlo a volar hasta una enorme roca que estaba a varios metros detrás de él, incluso llego a hacer que esta volara en pedazos.

-¡no puedo creer lo que veo!-exclamo Twilight, muy sorprendida.

-debo admitirlo, eso fue impresionante-dijo Chrysalis

-ok….eso dolió-dijo Sombra, mientras salía de los escombros.

-un momento….¿será posible?-pensó el mientras veía que un aura negra se formaba alrededor de Discord.

-perfecto-pensó, sonriendo malévolamente.


	11. ¿Sin esperanzas?

"¿Sin esperanzas?"

A Discord le importaba un pito si su aura estaba negra o no. Lo único que quería era acabar con esto a como dé lugar; podía sentir que su fuerza se elevaba cada vez más y más. Mientras, Sombra se levantaba con algo de dificultad; luego su cuerno dio un gran destello de color morado y el día se convirtió en noche, empezó a correr fuerte ráfagas de viento. Todos los habitantes de Equestria se alarmaron al ver que el día se convertía en noche, nadie sabía lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-¡regresan a Canterlot y detengan a los changeling, yo me encargo de ellos!-grito Discord debido al fuerte sonido del viento.

-¡no te dejaremos solo!-replico Celestia

-¡háganlo ya!-insistió el otra vez.

-¡tú y las chicas quédense aquí, Shining, Cadence y yo nos encargaremos!-exclamo Luna; sin esperar respuesta se acercó a Cadence y Shining, su cuerno brillo y desaparecieron en un destello.

Al llegar a Canterlot, la ciudad estaba envuelta en el caos total, todo mundo corría por todos lados, siendo perseguidos por los chageling.

-esto no va ser nada fácil….-dijo Shining con seriedad

Por otro lado, King Sombra encendió su aura negra y se elevó a varios metros del suelo, Discord hizo lo mismo. Los vientos soplaban más fuerte y se avecinaba una tormenta.

-yo me encargo…-dijo Sombra para que Chrysalis se haga a un lado, cosa que sucedió.

El cuerno de Sombra brillo intensamente de morado y un poderoso rayo salió en dirección a Discord, pero e increíblemente, este pone su mano izquierda al frente y el rayo es parado e seco y desvanecido. Apenas ocurrido eso, Discord puso ambas manos al frente y unas poderosas descargas eléctricas grises salieron de sus dedos, impactando a Sombra y mandándolo a volar a distancia.

-¿¡desde cuándo puede hacer eso!?-exclamo Twilight muy sorprendida.

-¡no tengo idea!-contesto Celestia

-¡Twilight!-se oyó una voz detrás de ellas. Al voltear vieron que era el pequeño Spike

-¡Spike!, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-volvió a exclamar Twilight nuevamente sorprendida.

-¡no me digan que no se dieron cuenta que regrese al pueblo ayer por la tarde!-exclamo Spike, casi regañando a Twilight, pero no era tiempo para eso, estaban en medio de una guerra.

Discord se elevó aún más, extendió ambas mano en dirección a King Sombra y una lluvia de rayos negros fue disparada, Chrysalis y los demás tuvieron que alejarse más, para que ningún rayo los toque, mientras, King Sombra esquivaba cada uno de ellos en el aire. Uno de los rayos estuvo a punto de tocarlo y al girar para esquivarlo, se encontró con Discord, quien levantó y juntó ambas manos usándolas como mazo para golpear con gran fuerza la espalda de Sombra, haciendo que se estrelle directamente con el suelo.

-vamos, solo un poco más….-pensó King Sombra mientras salía del agujero que dejo en el piso.

Discord levanto nuevamente ambas manos y las bajo con fuerza, disparando un enorme rayo negro con partículas blancas. Sombra hizo el mismo truco para contrarrestar el rayo; se produjo un enorme choque de energía, ninguno se iba a dar por vencido, pero el aura negra de Discord se intensifico y el rayo se hizo más grande.

-eso es, sigue peleando….- volvió a pensar mientras veía como su ataque era vencido por Discord, el rayo negro cayó sobre Sombra y se produjo una explosión.

Discord aterrizo y empezó a observar la cortina de humo que produjo la explosión, luego hubo un pequeño destello y un brillante rayo naranja salió disparado e impacto en Discord, arrojándolo a distancia. Al levantarse con algo de dificultad, pudo ver a King Sombra saliendo del humo; le faltaban pedazos tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo, sin embargo estos se regeneraron con rapidez y su aura negra volvió a ondularse.

-bien, bien, tu ira te hace poderoso-dijo King Sombra

-¡y aun no has visto nada!-exclamo Discord para luego elevarse otra vez, King Sombra también hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento, ambas manos de Discord se transformaron en un par de largos látigos que brillaban de blanco e iban acompañados de electricidad azul y purpura. Los lanzo hacia Sombra y se enredaron en el cuerpo de este, al mismo tiempo que sentía las potentes descargas eléctricas impulsadas por Discord. Aun teniéndolo en su poder, lo Discord giro y mando a volar a King Sombra, pero este logro mantenerse estable en el aire, sin embargo Discord dio un latigazo derecho, impactando a Sombra y nuevamente estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Discord aterrizo y se mantuvo a distancia del lugar de impacto; al ver salir al enemigo subió ambos látigos y los bajo con fuerza, aplastando a Sombra, luego estos volvieron a su estado normal. Discord ahora empezó a caminar hacia su rival mientras este se levantaba, pero Discord no espero y lo ataco con las descargas eléctricas, arrojando a su enemigo a distancia, repitió este movimiento dos veces más, y luego hablo.

-tu últimas palabras-dijo Discord, preparándose para lanzar otra descarga. En ese momento su aura negra estaba más grande que nunca. King Sombra estaba casi muerto y se veían pequeñas descargas de electricidad que aun corrieran por su cuerpo, pero esto no iba a terminar así tan fácil.

-ok…-dijo Discord al no obtener respuesta y lanzo una descarga, la cual era más intensa y más larga. King sombra daba gritos de dolor, pero un rayo de color verde impacto a Discord y salvo a Sombra de una muerte segura. Era Chrysalis.

-¿¡porque hiciste eso!?-grito King Sombra a Chrsyalis

-¡te iba a matar!-replico ella

-¡sigue con el plan!-exclamo el mientras se levantaba.

-claro que sí, pero creo que te excediste-comento ella

Discord se incorpora y hace contacto visual.

-vamos, ataquen… ¡ATAQUEN!-grito Discord mientras hacía crecer su aura.

King Sombra y Chrysalis se miran mutuamente y se asienten el uno al otro, luego se ponen firmes y ambos cuernos se envuelven en un aura negra. De inmediato Discord sintiendo como su una onda magnética lo atrajera hacia el dúo, por lo que se aferró bien al suelo para que esta onda no lo arrastre, pero apenas hizo esto, pudo ver como su aura negra era absorbida por ambos y su energía disminuía con rapidez.

-¡JA JA JA JA!, ¡eres un tonto, todo la estrategia fue hacerte enfurecer y sacar tu poder interior para que luego nosotros nos lo quedemos!-exclamo Sombra mientras Discord casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Finalmente toda su aura fue consumida y quedo sumamente exhausto.

-¿q-q-que….sucedió?-pregunto Discord casi sin poder hablar.

-¿en serio pensaste que me ganarías así de fácil?, el rayo negro es una parte de mí, y puedo manipularlo como yo quiera. Yo estoy dentro de ti en pocas palabras y mientras más pelees, más de ti obtengo yo. Si te vuelve a enojar y tu aura aumenta, simplemente la absorberemos, sin mencionar, que el rayo negro sigue dentro de ti-explicó Sombra malévolamente.

-¡oh, ya no soporto oír su voz, lo eliminare definitivamente!-pensó Discord con claro enojo.

-¿oh, en serio?-dijo King Sombra, quien leyó los pensamientos de Discord, luego le disparo directamente un rayo negro, arrojando a Discord a distancia e hiriéndolo severamente. Cuando se disponía de nuevo a atacar, Celestia se interpone entre ambos.

-¡llegaras a él por encima de mí!-exclamo ella desafiante.

-eso se puede arreglar-dijo Chrysalis con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Chrysalis también ataco con un gran rayo negro y Celestia con uno blanco, ambos ataques chocaron y aunque Celestia daba lo mejor de sí, este rayo era el doble de fuerte que los anteriores. Y no tardo para vencer a Celestia .

-he esperado este momento por largo tiempo querida-dijo Chrysalis mientras se acercaba a Celestia, quien se empezaba a levantar del piso.

-¡ja!, están perdidos-añadió

-¡solamente si es que yo lo permito!-exclamo Celestia y Chrysalis sintió la fuerza telequinesia de esta, mandándola a volar.

-ya es hora de acabar con esto-dijo Chrysalis mientras se levantaba y junto a King Sombra se elevó muy alto, o para ser exactos, a treinta mil pies, con sus auras negras a alto nivel.

Ya en el aire, sus cuernos se envolvieron en un aura negra y así como así, los habitantes de Equestria, los changeling e incluso los ponis de otras partes del mundo sintieron un gran dolor de cabeza y como su fuerza era drenada. Unos rayos negros se desprendieron de todos, hasta incluso de Celestia, Twilight y los demás. Estos rayos eran cualquier sentimiento negativo de todos, e iban directo hacia los cuernos de ambos. El dúo sentía como su fuerza crecía en proporciones inimaginables. Luego Discord, Celestia, Twilight y los demás, escucharon la voz de King Sombra en sus mentes, que decía:

"Todo termino para ustedes. Tan solo uno de nosotros basta con esta energía para destruir Equestria y más, ahora imagínense dos. En cuanto los hagamos chocar uno con otro, no habrá nada que hacer"

Luego se escucha la voz de Chrysalis:

"No podrán detenernos, no podrán hacer nada; todos ustedes se irán junto con esta civilización, han fracasado, así que prepárense"

Desde tierra, todos podían ver las energías oscuras llegar hasta el dúo, sentían que ya no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera le daba vergüenza a la misma Celestia reconocerlo.

-es el fin….-susurro ella

-no….aun no….-susurro Discord y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Chrsysalis y Sombra. En cuanto ambos estaban a punto de lanzar el ataque final, Discord se interpone entre ambos.

-¡ALTO!-grito el, y juntando ambas manos, se envolvió en una especie de burbuja de energía, recibiendo el doble impacto, sin embargo al hacerlo, el campo de energía absorbió ambos ataques y se expandió de forma masiva, atrapando a Sombra y Crhysalis dentro de el.

Desde tierra, se podía observar gigantesca burbuja inestable en su forma que brillaba de rojo, negro y morado oscuro, dentro estaban Discord, Sombra y Chrysalis. El dúo maligno sentía como sus fuerzas eran bloqueadas y al mismo tiempo lastimadas, pero no podían moverse, al igual que Discord, quien estaba en medio con los brazos abiertos para mantener la burbuja.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Twilight muy sorprendida.

-parece que intenta contener la explosión-explico Celestia empezando a sentir escalofríos. A decir verdad, todos lo sentían.

En ese omento, notaron que la burbuja empezó a hacerse más pequeña, dejando libres a King Sombra y Chrsysalis. La burbuja siguió encogiéndose hasta ser absorbida totalmente por Discord. Cualquiera diría que absorber el ataque lo volvería más fuerte, pero era todo lo opuesto, él estaba sumamente agotado y lastimado, y como si fuera poco, fue arrematado por otro doble rayo de parte del dúo, aunque estos no fueron negros, sino morados, causaron una tremenda explosión en el aire. A los pocos segundos, vieron como el cuerpo de Discord caía desde el cielo, hasta terminar en un gran cráter en el suelo. En ese momento, el dúo se dio a la fuga.

-¡Discord, Discord, por favor despierta!-exclamaba Celestia desesperadamente mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza de Discord para reanimarlo. Los ojos de Celestia empezaban a humedecerse.

-¡vamos, no te rindas, no te rindas!-exclamaba Twilight, increíblemente también empezando a expulsar pequeñas lágrimas y no faltaron las de las demás, aunque Rainbow y Spike intentaban contenerlas, era clara la desesperación de todas, mas no hubo respuesta y lentamente el cuerpo de Discord se fue evaporizando en partículas y estas a tomar un rumbo diferente.

**Finalmente llegamos al punto de inicio de nuestra historia, pero no al final, oh no, claro que no, esto aún no termina. King Sombra y Chrysalis no se saldrán con la suya.**


	12. Lo imposible

"Lo imposible"

Discord se había ido, la corona estaba destruida, ya no tenían nada, Celestia lloraba en silencio, al igual que las demás; Twilight y las otras se sentían inútiles, ya que lo único con lo que contaban eran con los collares y sin la corona, eran prácticamente nada. Una cruel realidad que debía ser aceptada, y por más poderosa que fuera Twilight, ella aun no alcanzaba el nivel de Celestia y a su vez, esta no alcanzaba los nuevos poderes de Chrysalis y con mayor razón, los de King Sombra. Pero no, oh no, Celestia no se iba a quedar ahí lamentándose.

-Twilight….-dijo Celestia con un tono frio sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, solo mirando el lugar en donde estuvo Discord.

-¿s-si?-respondió Twilight, tímida y secándose las lágrimas.

-quédate aquí con las demás, tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver-dijo Celestia en tono serio y levantándose, aun sin ver a nadie.

-princesa….c-comprendo cómo se siente pero….n-no podrá contra ellos….usted sola, no…..-decía Twilight pero….

-¡SIN EXCUSAS!-grito Celestia, haciendo que Twilight pare de hablar en seco.

-soy la gobernante de Equestria y en todo este tiempo estuve enviando a unas niñas a hacer el trabajo que me correspondía a mi desde un inicio. Ya no más. Ustedes pueden ser las portadoras de la armonía, pero sigo siendo la máxima autoridad aquí, y como tal, debo cumplir con mi deber. Así que les pido que se queden aquí….y me esperen, en todo caso si es que regreso. Individualmente no son más poderosas que yo….pero juntas, juntas lograron muchas cosas y estoy orgullosa de ustedes; sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, es mi obligación encargarme de esto personalmente, si no salgo de esta, vienen ustedes….-decía Celestia, pero en ese momento, Twilght tuvo que interrumpir….

-¡por favor recapacite, usted no podrá sola, la mataran; Discord no pudo, él era el señor del caos, usted es solo "usted" al lado de esos dos!-decía Twilight comenzando a desesperarse y expulsar nuevas lágrimas.

-lo siento pero yo no me quedare aquí lamentándome. Si algo me sucede Twilight….tu eres la nueva gobernante de Equestria, sálvala y gobiérnala con sabiduría, sé que lo harás….hasta entonces….no estorben….-Celestia no espero respuesta y se echó a volar; hubiera sido mejor usar sus poderes para llegar a Canterlot en un parpadeo, pero se fue simplemente volando.

-la seguiremos…. ¿verdad?-pregunto Applejack nerviosa.

-….no….-respondió Twilight sin vacilar mirando hacia el suelo.

-no podemos dejarla sola, nos necesita-insistió Applejack, mas Twilight no respondió nada y miro en dirección a Canterlot con melancólica expresion.

**En Canterlot….**

En Canterlot, las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos. Cadence, Luna y Shining no la tenían nada fácil, estaban siendo dominados por los Changeling. Parecía una pelea sin fin, volaban rayos por todas partes, y cada vez que vencían a unos cuantos aparecían más. El trio estaba rodeado, los Changeling se iban sobre ellos y con dificultad lograban repelerlos a base de rayos y patadas. Los tenían rodeados pero en ese momento, los Changeling cesaron el ataque, el trio se vio confundido ante este repentino cambio. Todos los Changeling estaban firmes y mirándolos fijamente. En eso, Luna noto un brillo morado sobre ella, este se hizo más intenso y también venía a toda velocidad; era un rayo que impacto detrás de Luna, Cadence y Shining, mandándolos a volar hacia adelante y dejándolos tendidos en el suelo muy lastimados.

-¿¡que fue eso!?-pregunto Shining sorprendido pero débil.

-creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo….-añadió Cadence al ver descender del aire a King Sombra y Chrysalis.

-oh no….si ellos están aquí, solo puede significar una cosa….-pensó Luna temiendo lo peor y por desgracia estaba en lo correcto.

-exacto, solo puede significar una cosa, y no te preocupes por tu hermana; debe estar llorando como una niñita-dijo King Sombra al leer los pensamientos de Luna.

En ese momento Luna se levantó, levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, su cuerno brillo de un intenso azul y un rayo descendió de las nubes hacia su cuerno; de inmediato, Luna dirigió la descarga hacia el dúo maligno, pero fue Sombra quien las recibió; dio unos pasos atrás debido a la fuerza de impacto. Por extraño que parezca, los impulsos eléctricos ya no le hacían daño, y una vez terminado el ataque, este fue regresado directamente hacia Luna, arrojándola a distancia.

-si ya te derrotamos una vez, entonces podemos hacerlo nuevamente-dijo Shining con valor y levantándose. En ese momento hizo brillar su cuerno disparo un rayo azul hacia King Sombra, sin embargo, este impacto sin resultado alguno. Repentinamente, unas descargas negras salieron disparadas del cuerno de King Sombra, similares a las de Discord, estas impactaron de Shining, derribándolo pero no parando el ataque. King Sombra no se detenía, Cadence intento intervenir pero fue interceptada por un rayo negro de Chrysalis.

Luego de unos dolorosos segundos, Sombra dejo de atacar, Shining estaba lastimado y cuando el villano se disponía a atacar de nuevo, una luz blanca descendió del cielo. Era Celestia, envuelta en su resplandeciente aura blanca.

-¡de nuevo esta!-exclamo Chrysalis

-sí, de nuevo "esta"-dijo Celestia en tono frio. Repentinamente su aura se hizo mucho más grande y su fuerza aumento.

-¿mmmm?, yo me encargo-dijo Chrysalis, dando unos pasos al frente para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-van a pagar muy caro lo que han hecho-dijo Celestia con ira.

-esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo Chrysalis y su aura negra apareció, tan grande como la de Celestia.

-sí, claro….-respondió Celestia, y con fuerza golpeo el piso con su casco derecho produciendo un gran impulso de energía que rompió parte de este en dirección a Chrysalis. Ella se elevó a toda velocidad y Celestia fue tras ella. Conforme Chrysalis ascendía, Celestia logró alcanzarla e impactar directamente con ella produciendo una explosión; ambas salieron libradas y volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez fue Chrysalis quien salió lesionada. Celestia empezó a disparar energía a gran velocidad con su cuerno y Chrysalis la esquivaba, pero no con facilidad. Chrysalis se vio forzada a volar bajo, pero finalmente, Celestia le atinó. Luego Celestia aterrizó. Chrysalis salió de la cortina de humo, no podía creerlo, deberás la había lastimado; los poderes de Celestia habían aumentado.

De pronto, Chrsysalis dirigió su mirada hacia una casa en donde pudo notar que se refugiaban ponis; estos miraban por la ventana; Chrysalis sonrió malévolamente; Celestia se dio cuenta.

-¡no lo hagas!-exclamo Celestia pero Chrysalis no hizo caso y en un acto de cobardía, disparó hacia los inocentes. Celestia logró poner un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo, pero esto la distrajo y Chrysalis aprovecho para arrojarle un rayo; rayo que impacto a Celestia. Al levantarse, vio que Chrysalis estaba en el aire y había generado una gran esfera de energía de color violeta; resplandecía con intensidad.

Chrysalis lanzó el ataque; Celestia no lo pensó dos veces y voló directo hacia esa energía, poniendo otro campo de fuerza más grande. Celestia estaba resistiendo y Chrysalis le ponía más fuerza al ataque. Aun así, Celestia puso otro campo de energía para reforzar el primero y con gran fuerza de voluntad, lo expandió, hasta devolverle el ataque a Chrysalis junto con el poder del campo de fuerza. Finalmente, Chrysalis cayó, totalmente vencida, estaba inconsciente. Celestia aterrizo, algo agotada pero estaba bien.

Shining, Cadence y Luna se reagruparon con Celestia, dispuestos a ayudarla. El grupo ahora se enfocó en King Sombra, listos para enfrentarlo. Pero repentinamente, el aura negra de Chrysalis apareció y salió disparada en forma de un rayo negro hacia King Sombra, este lo absorbió, dejando sin el poder del cristal negro a Chrysalis.

-¡oh sí! ¡Siento el calor!-grito al aire King Sombra mientras su aura se hacía gigantesca.

-sujétense, ahí viene lo bueno….-dijo Celestia sarcásticamente, con su mirada perdida en la enorme aura de King Sombra. En un segundo, el villano arrojo todo su poder en forma de un gigantesco y resplandeciente rayo purpura. Fuera de la ciudad se pudo apreciar un enorme resplandor del mismo color, el cual se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Para cuando el destello desapareció, el grupo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, totalmente fuera de combate e inconscientes, muy lastimados y con un poco de humo saliendo de sus cuerpos. De milagro estaban vivos. Incluso parte del suelo estaba destruido. King Sombra desapareció su aura negra y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Celestia. Se detuvo muy cerca de ella. Celestia empezó a recobrar el sentido, pero apenas podía abrir sus ojos y al hacerlo, su visión se había tornado borrosa, y apenas podía ver a King Sombra mirándola fijamente con los ojos brillando.

En el cuerno de King Sombra empezó a envolverse de descargas eléctricas negras. Iba a dar el golpe final, pero unos pequeños rayos color lavanda le dieron justo en la cara, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!-se escuchó una voz femenina. Al recobrar la vista, vio a Twilight y a las demás.

-¿O qué?-pregunto Sombra, desafiante.

-NO-VUELVAS-A-TOCARLA, o te aseguro que te mato-dijo Twilight con ira.

-vamos, ¿Qué esperas?, inténtalo-volvió a desafiar King Sombra.

-chicas, quédense aquí-dijo Twilight fríamente.

Twilight pudo haber lanzado un rayo, pero su cuerno se iluminó de purpura y se alargó de la misma manera en que lo hizo King Sombra anteriormente. Este también lo hizo, pero su cuerno era negro. Como si fueran espadas de luz, ambos se enfrascaron en un combate, cuerno a cuerno. Twilight estaba más a la defensiva, bloqueando continuamente el cuerno de su oponente. No tomó mucho para que Twilight pasara a la ofensiva. Se elevó en el aire y produjo un corte de energía similar al que uso King Sombra contra Discord, aunque el de Twilight era lavanda. El ataque dio en el blanco, y Twilight procedió a repetir el movimiento, una y otra vez; el último fue más grande que los anteriores. Una vez que el humo se disipo, los ataques no movieron a Sombra ni un centímetro, aunque si había notorios rasguños en su cuerpo, pero nada impresionante.

-bueno….podrías hacerlo mejor-dijo King Sombra, reconociendo los pequeños signos de dolor que dejo Twilight en su cuerpo. Pero no espero más y la ataco con las descargas eléctricas, azotándola contra una pared.

-¡Twilight!-exclamo Rainbow, quien venía con las demás a ayudar a Twilight. Con un poco de dificultad logro pararse.

-debo reconocer que todos dieron buena pelea….pero no lo suficiente-dijo Sombra de forma malévola y lanzo un rayo negro hacia Twilight y las demás, pero sorpresivamente, apareció de la nada un ser, el cual se interpuso entre el rayo y ellas; este individuo puso una mano al frente y partió el ataque a la mitad. Tanto las ponis como King Sombra quedaron impresionados, y más aún al ver de quien se trataba. Alguien que definitivamente estaba compuesto por partes de diferentes seres….

**Lamento la larga espera, pero las cosas se complicaron y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, libre de escribir Fics, de paso que surgían nuevas ideas, ya que no surgía nada que valiera la pena, pero bueno, nos vamos acercando al final de este Fics, pero como ya lo dije antes, este Fic se convertirá en una trilogía, y luego vendrían (En todo caso, si es que puedo) secuelas con nuevas historias y pre cuelas, así como también Spin-off. Por cierto, ya hay nuevos posters y también les recomiendo leer un Fic llamado: "Virus Zone Equestria", me gustó tanto, que hasta le hice un poster; al usuario le encantó. Ya saben, mi cuenta de Devianart es "minanfranco", y no se confundan mi cuenta de youtube.**

**Curiosidad:**

**Lo de la pelea de Twilight con King Sombra y lo de sus cuernos, no es coincidencia. De hecho, está inspirado en la taquillera saga de Star Wars y sus clásicas peleas de sables de luz. Al igual que lo de las descargas eléctricas.**


	13. El poder de la luz

"El poder de la luz"

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, ni siquiera Celestia, quien apenas pudo abrir un ojo y lograr distinguir al individuo que estaba presente. El mismísimo King Sombra estaba atónito a lo que veía. El individuo aún tenía una mano al frente, lentamente la bajo dejándose ver el rostro. No había la menor duda, era "el". En tanto Shining, Cadence y Luna también vieron esto.

-¿D-D-Discord?-dijo Twilight , casi sin poder pronunciarlo.

-estas aquí….-susurro Celestia débilmente.

-wow…-susurro Spike, quien había estado escondido por ahí desde que Twilight llego con las demás a ayudar a Celestia.

-tu sobreviviste….-dijo King Sombra seriamente.

-jamás estuve muerto Sombra-afirmo Discord

-imposible, te atacamos directamente, estabas dentro de la explosión, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a eso?-insistía King Sombra

-veo que ni mil años te han cambiado, sigues siendo igual de despistado que cuando Celestia y Luna de derrotaron por primera vez-alardeo Discord con una no muy notoria sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-exclamo King Sombra con furia

-¿supongo que no te habrás olvidado que puedo clonarme, verdad?-pregunto Discord un tanto presumido.

-entonces eso fue…. ¿dejaste un espejismo?-pregunto Sombra.

-Y debes saber que no fue una crueldad. Mis clones son solo imágenes mías, poseen mis poderes pero no son seres vivos, ni pueden sentir, tan solo son "energía", te lo aclaro por si lo olvidaste despistado-dijo Discord para después extender su brazo hacia un lado y crear un clon, seguido de hacerlo desaparecer. Esto le hacía hervir la sangre a King Sombra.

-solo estas retrasando lo inevitable-dicho esto King Sombra encendió su aura negra, a lo que Discord encendió la suya, pero esta era de un gris plateado.

-sabía que no podría ganar en ese momento….solo quedaba usar el elemento sorpresa. Justo a tiempo antes de que me cayera ese ataque logre teletransportarme dejando una ilusión; me desmaye por un instante, pero al parecer fue un buen descanso-explico Discord de una manera muy serena añadiéndole a la última frase un poco de humor.

-pues entonces llego la hora de que te elimine yo mismo-dijo King Sombra malvadamente.

-Twilight, todas ustedes, ayuden a Celestia y a los demás, rápido-Dicho esto, Twilight se dispuso a ayudar a ponerse de pie a Celestia, mientras que Pinkie y Applejack ayudaban a Luna; Rainbow junto a Rarity ayudaban a Shining y Fluttershy y Spike ayudaban a Cadence. Por alguna razón, Sombra no ataco, solo se quedó observando fijamente a Discord, y este también.

-princesa, ¿puede caminar?-pregunto Twilight mientras intentaba sostener a Celestia sobre su lomo.

-s-si…eso creo…-respondió y miro a Discord, quien a su vez hizo contacto visual, sonriéndose mutuamente. Pero luego, Discord volvió a mirar a Sombra.

-vamos, ¿Qué esperas?-pregunto King Sombra intimidante.

-ahhh(suspiro)….dame un segundo….-dijo Discord apagando su aura y dándose vuelta para ver a Twilight y los demás que estaban reunidos detrás de él, ignorando a King Sombra, quien ya se imaginaba lo que venía….la clásica triste despedida.

-Twillight, escucha….voy a necesitar que todas me den su confianza….y su poder de la armonía-dijo Discord seriamente.

-no podemos, no tenemos la corona, somos inservibles en este momento-replico Twilight, mostrándole a Discord un pequeño fragmento del cristal de la corona que quedo.

-la corona y los collares son solo recipientes….los elementos de la armonía están dentro de ustedes, ustedes son los elementos de la armonía, los artefactos solo les facilitan el trabajo-explico Discord.

-pero…. ¿porque no la reconstruimos ahora?-pregunto Fluttershy

-King Sombra nos eliminaría antes de empezar-

-pero llevara más tiempo reunir la energía suficiente, y aunque pudiéramos, no la resistirías Discord-insistió Twilight mostrando mucha preocupación.

-las cubriré, no se preocupen por eso, a King Sombra los elementos de la armonía ya no podrán contener, no servirá ni siquiera convertirlo en piedra, por eso necesito sus poderes….creo que podré contener la energía…..lamento haberlas metido en esto….y a ti Celestia. Pero ahora quiero hacer algo bueno en la vida….Fluttershy, lamento haberte gritado, siempre serás mi mejor amiga-dijo el con melancolía.

-Discord…-murmuro Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-pero…. ¿por dónde empezamos?-pregunto Luna

-con esto….-murmuro Discord haciendo aparecer el corazón de cristal ante la mirada atónita de todos ahí presentes y de manera que King Sombra no lo notara. De hecho era una versión miniaturizada del corazón de cristal, pero era el original.

-no se preocupen solo lo tome prestado….prometo devolverlo, lo obtuve luego de que me dieron por muerto-dijo el como si fuera algo obvio entregándoselo a Twilight.

-y recuerden, lo regresare personalmente a su lugar, es un promesa-dijo Discord muy seguro de que saldrá vivo de esta y mirando a Celestia. Luego se dio vuelta para ver a King Sombra.

-cielos, morir no suena divertido-menciono Pinkie rascándose la barbilla, no parecía preocupada pero en realidad lo estaba…y bastante.

-¿terminaste tu reunión familiar?-pregunto Sombra. Discord no respondió y encendió su aura.

-vaya, no me esperaba que fueras tan paciente-burlo Discord, luego dirigió su mirada al grupo.

-retrocedan esto se va a poner feo-dijo cambiando a un tono más serio y todos hicieron caso.

Discord volvió a mirar a Sombra, y de pronto las nubes negras se empezaron a juntas más que nunca, los vientos aumentaron. En las nubes se podían observar los primeros truenos y destellos de relámpagos; Discord y Sombra seguían sin moverse y solo se miraban. Repentinamente estalló un enorme relámpago y los vientos se agitaron más fuerte que nunca; sorpresivamente descendió un enorme tornado al lado de Discord. Twilight tuvo que poner un campo de fuerza que cubrió a todos para evitar ser arrasados por el fenómeno, incluso se lo tuvo que poner a Chrysalis; ella seguía desmayada. Otro tornado se hizo presente detrás de Sombra, y algunos más descendieron sobre toda Canterlot. Los habitantes corrían despavoridos y buscaban refugio, pero a Discord ni a Sombra se los llevaba en tornado. Incluso algunos Changeling fueron levantados en el aire.

Finalmente uno se lanzó contra el otro y chocaron, produciendo una enorme descarga de electricidad, además de que un tornado les cayó encima, haciendo que desaparezcan ante la vista de todos y queden dentro de él. Volaban cosas por doquier, y se veían destellos dentro del tornado, probablemente el choque de sus poderes.

-¡rápido, ¿Qué hacemos?! -exclamo Rainbow, ya que a pesar de estar dentro del campo de fuerza, el sonido del aire era ensordecedor.

-¿¡porque diablos me lo preguntas!?-protestó Twilight, para luego seguir contemplando el inmenso despliegue de poder de Discord y Sombra dentro del tornado.

-¡Twilight, dame el corazón de cristal!-exclamo Cadence tomándolo con su telequinesis y regresándolo a su tamaño normal.

-¿¡que es lo que piensas hacer!?-pregunto Shining Armor

-¡la corona facilitaba la reunión de energía y luego la almacenaba, Discord la está haciendo de "Corona sustituta", debemos mandarle nuestro poder!-explico Cadence

-¡PERO NO PUEDO, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!-grito Twilight hasta el punto de expulsar lágrimas de desesperación.

-¡Twilight, tú y tus amigas han salvado Equestria en varias ocasiones, pensé poder resolver el problema yo sola pero esto es solo prueba que soy inservible, ni siquiera Discord con todo lo que ya hemos visto podría hacerlo solo, debemos hacer esto juntos, todos como equipo, solo así venceremos, y te voy a ayudar!-respondió Celestia con determinación y seguridad.

-¡igual yo!-exclamo Shining Armor

-¡y yo!-añadio Luna

-¡también yo!-menciono Cadence

-¡cuenta conmigo!-acompaño Spike

-¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡yo me apunto!-exclamo Pinkie muy risueña mientras levantaba el caso derecho.

-¡y todas nosotras!-exclamo Rainbow muy positiva.

-gracias….a todos….-murmuro Twilight con lágrimas de felicidad. Pero no había tiempo para eso, ya que Discord y Sombra salieron disparados del tornado directo hacia la zona del tren.

-¡vamos por ellos Twilight!-exclamo Pinkie, y Twilight los teletransportó a todos hacia el lugar. Para cuando llegaron, Discord y Sombra habían impactado justo delante del tren. Discord no se hizo esperar y golpeo a King Sombra, haciendo que se estrelle contra la nariz del tren, causando que atraviese todo el largo hasta salir disparado por el vagón final. Por suerte, no había nadie dentro. Sin esperar, Discord acelero directo hacia King Sombra para reanudar el combate. Poco a poco parecía que los vientos huracanados perdían fuerza.

-de acuerdo Twilight, es ahora o nunca-dijo Celestia para luego hacer aparecer los collares en los cuellos de sus respectivas dueñas. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining y Twilight se agruparon juntando sus cuernos, alrededor estaban las demás portadoras de la armonía, en el centro estaban flotando el fragmento y el corazón de cristal. Poco a poco, sus cuernos se empezaron a envolver de un aura con el respectivo color de cada uno. Luego esas auras envolvieron al corazón de cristal junto al fragmento.

-¡eso es, eso es, vamos!-pensaba Twilight

El corazón de cristal empezó a girar sobre su propio eje. Increíblemente, la corona de Twilight empezó a regenerarse, a un ritmo muy lento pero notorio. Los collares empezaron a emitir su poder.

-¡tú puedes hermano, con más fuerza!-exclamo Twilight al sentir un ligero descenso de poder en Shining Armor.

-¡preocúpate por ti niña!-bromeo él.

Por otro lado, King Sombra esquivo un rayo gris de parte de Discord y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡NOOOO!-grito y lanzo un rayo negro hacia el grupo. Todos se dieron cuenta del inminente ataque, este estaba a punto de llegar, pero en un rápido y doloroso movimiento, Discord se interpone entre el rayo y sus amigos. Recibiendo la energía justo en el pecho. Este ataque lo dejo muy débil, además de las lesiones de batalla claro, tanto así que cayó de rodillas y apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la mano derecha estaba en su pecho. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas negras se hacían presentes en su cuerpo.

-eso no te servirá-fue todo lo que dijo King Sombra, para iniciar con una fuerte oleada de disparos negros. Discord se levantó cubriéndose con ambos brazos. Los rayos impactaron en el directamente, Discord estaba usando su cuerpo como escudo, pero no iba a durar mucho, el dolor era intenso.

-¡solo podemos hasta aquí, tendremos que dejarle el resto a Discord!-exclamo Luna en cuanto la corona se restauró solo hasta la mitad. Más, no podían. Una serie de pequeñas descargar eléctricas del color del arcoíris se hicieron presentes.

-¡AHORA!-grito Twilight y el rayo de arcoíris salió disparado hacia Discord. Discord fue rodeado por el intenso poder de los elementos de la armonía, la energía corría por todas y cada una de sus venas. Una enorme columna de energía de arcoíris salió disparada hacia el cielo, todos podían apreciarla, incluso la misma Chrysalis, quien apenas si estaba volviendo en sí.

Para cuando se desvaneció, el aura de Discord era de los colores del arcoíris, muy potentes, no había cambiado de apariencia, pero brillaba como nunca. Discord estaba suspendido a varios metros en el aire. Twilight, Shining, Cadence, Celestia y Luna ya no podían sostener sus cuerpos, y cayeron muy exhaustos, al igual que las portadoras.

-siento el poder…. ¡de todos!-exclamo Discord y ascendió aún más alto que nunca. Paro en seco y se lanzó a en picada a toda velocidad.

-no… ¡TU MORIRAS!-grito Sombra, convirtiéndose en una gigantesca sombra, el mismo estado en el que se le vio cuando fue derrotado por el corazón de cristal. Empezó a ascender, más y más alto. Y finalmente….sucede.

-¡AL SUELO!-grito Spike. Un choque entre la luz y las sombras. Un gran destello, tan brillante como el sol, salió disparado, similar a la Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash. Las ondas se expandieron por toda Equestria hasta que desparecieron. No había rastro de King Sombra ni de Discord. Los Changeling emprendieron la retirada, los habitantes de Canterlot también presenciaron todo. Chrysalis se había vuelto a desmayar hace un rato. Twilight se estaba levantando, al igual que los demás. Celestia miraba atentamente hacia el cielo, con melancolía, tristeza, sentimientos dolorosos. Luna se acercó a su hermana, poniendo su casco derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de Celestia. Empezó a llover, y a cantaros. Twilight también se acercó en silencio; no podía distinguir si Celestia lloraba o si era la lluvia en su rostro. Pero de que había tristeza…la había. Fluttershy no podía contener las lágrimas y Rainbow tuvo que abrazarla. Applejack se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto, Rarity no resistió abrazar a Spike. A Pinkie, la crin se le puso lacia y su color se tornó más oscuro, sin mencionar que estaba un poco más apartada del grupo, cuando de pronto, tuvo compañía...

-oye… ¿Por qué tan triste?-hablo una voz detrás de Pinkie, la cual identifico al instante, pero al mismo tiempo….no se daba cuenta de que "el" estaba ahí.

-nada, solo estamos tristes porque te moriste y ahora no podremos reconstruir la corona….-mientras Pinkie hablaba inconscientemente, el individuo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud despistada de ella. El resto del grupo, al oír esto, volteó y empezó a sonreír de emoción, incluso Celestia al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando Pinkie, mientras que esta seguía sin aterrizar en la realidad.

-y por alguna razón, todos me miran y sonríen, ¿tú qué piensas Discord?... ¿¡AH!? ¡UN MOMENTO!-por fin, Pinkie aterrizo en la tierra de los vivos. Su crin regreso a su estado normal. Y estaba muy emocionada. Ante esta reacción todos empezaron a reír, y no dudaron en abrazar a nada menos que Discord, quien sobrevivió a la explosión.

-¡ESTAS VIVO! ¡ESTAS VIVO! ¡ESTAS VIVO!-gritaba Fluttershy aferrándose al cuello de Discord.

-¡OH GRANDISIMO TONTO, NOS DISTE UN SUSTO!-gritaba Rainbow sobándole con fuerza la cabeza a Discord, posteriormente para golpearlo ahí.

¡AUCH!-exclamo él. Pero ni bien termino la expresión, repentinamente fue jalado hacia adelante, y unos suaves labios chocaron con los suyos ante la sorpresa de todos. Pero no se lo tomaron a mal. Se separaron y toda una multitud de ponis vinieron corriendo, todos gritaban de alegría algunos se abalanzaron contra Discord, abrazándolo y felicitándolo.

-ok, ok, la función termino, denle su espacio, el pobre esta exhausto-decía Rainbow intentando apartar a la multitud. Esta vez, Celestia le dio un afectuoso abrazo acompañado de algunas lágrimas. Luego se contemplaron por unos segundos y unieron sus frentes, mirándose tiernamente.

-awwwwww….-exclamaron todos ahí al ver la conmovedora escena.

-l-lamento interrumpir, pero, todavía hay asuntos por resolver, s-si no es molestia claro-dijo Twilight algo tímida, pero Discord sabía a qué se refería.

-les pido por favor a todos que se aparten un poco-dijo Luna y todos hicieron caso

Luna, Twilight, Cadence, Shining y Discord se agruparon en círculo. Ya no era necesario el corazón de cristal, en medio estaba la media corona de Twilight. Discord extendió su mano derecha y los demás hicieron brillar sus cuernos. La corona empezó a flotar a unos metros de altura, en algunos segundos se envolvió en un aura multicolor, luego hubo un gran destello y…. "voilà", la corona estaba como nueva en la cabeza de Twilight.

Y tal como Discord lo prometió, el personalmente devolvió el corazón de cristal, Chrysalis fue encerrada en una celda a prueba de sus poderes, la armonía regreso a Equestria. Discord y Celestia volvieron a ser una pareja. Todos regresaron a sus ocupaciones habituales.

Unos días después, ya iba siendo hora de que salga la luna, Celestia estaba sentada en lo alto sobre una nube; a su lado, Discord.

-entonces…. ¿aún no logras deshacerte del rayo negro?-pregunto ella

-mmhh….no…-contesto el, cabizbajo.

-pienso que deberías cambiar tu nombre….ya no eres el señor del caos….elije uno, el que tú quieras-propuso ella sonriéndole.

-pero….me gusta "Discord"-respondió de manera relajada.

-¿en serio?-pregunto sin perder su sonrisa. De hecho, a ella le parecía mejor si Discord se quedaba con su antiguo nombre.

-sip….muy en serio-respondió suavemente.

-solo "Discord" ¿no?-pregunto ella recargándose sobre el hombro izquierdo de Discord.

-sip, solo "Discord"-finalizo para luego dar un chasqueo con su mano derecha. Apreció un reproductor de vinilos con uno ya puesto. Entonces se empezó a escuchar "Runaway de The National"

-que cursi-bromeo ella. Discord solo soltó una pequeña risita, y la canción siguió su rumbo.

There's no saving anything - No hay nada a salvo  
Now we're swallowing the shine of the summer - Ahora estamos tragando el brillo del verano  
There's no saving anything - No hay nada a salvo  
How we swallow the sun - Como tragamos al sol

But I won't be no runaway - Pero no quiero escapar  
Cause I won't run - Porque no quiero correr  
No I won't be no runaway - No, no quiero escapar

…

FIN

**Bueno, llegamos al final de este evento, pero no de la historia, el rayo negro no se quedara dentro así como así, ¿no creen?, Muy pronto tendremos la secuela, "La dimensión del caos".**

**Solo les adelantare esto: Para la próxima entrega, algunos personajes tendrían papeles más importantes, por ejemplo, Spike, Shining, Luna, y probablemente Chrysalis, aunque esta última no sería el antagonista. Como ya verán, hay un nuevo póster que representa la pelea de hoy, ahí este en la portada, entren a mi cuenta, ya saben cuál, si quieren. Muy pronto nos leemos, recuerden….será una trilogía si o si.**


End file.
